Even Angels Fall
by Takato Metallium
Summary: COMPLETE. AU, slash Shadonic, Vecpio. Sonic’s been waiting for him ever since he left with the Black Arms. Now Shadow has returned...and things will never be the same. DON’T READ IF YOU DON’T LIKE SLASH.
1. Chapter I

"I can't believe you're going with them."

Sonic stared at the black hedgehog with something akin to disgust plainly evident on his face. Shadow had his back to him, head bowed and hands clenched into fists at his sides. The black creatures were retreating back up into space, having pulled back for some unknown reason. Now that Shadow had revealed he was going with them, Sonic had a fair idea of why that was happening.

"I can't deny it anymore, Sonic." Shadow's voice was barely a whisper, shaking his head as he turned side-on to look at his rival. "Professor Gerald created me to be something of a servant for them, with the promise he made to Black Doom. I can't deny it that I don't enjoy causing destruction and pain the way they do."

"Shadow..." The blue hero was silenced by a finger being placed on his lips, looking surprised as he glanced into crimson eyes. There was so much emotion hidden in those depths...how could Shadow believe he was anything like those black aliens?

"Don't say anything," he whispered, pulling Sonic towards him. "I made up my mind. I managed to convince Black Doom that he has no need for this planet...not yet."

When he had first laid eyes on the heroic one, something similar to a lost puppy had flashed through his mind. Yes; Sonic Hedgehog was a young pup, lost and alone in a cold, cruel world; battered and bruised from being pulled this way and that by others, never allowed to make his own decisions.

Shadow decided that when he returned – he didn't know when that would be but he knew he would – he would free Sonic from their idealistic views, free him from the bloody chains binding him to the ground and allow him to spread those ebony wings tainted with innocence at last. Sonic was just as much of a fallen angel as he himself was – both of them had fallen from grace in more ways than one and together...

...Together they could accomplish so much more.

Sonic's eyes widened as the black hedgehog placed a kiss on his lips, free hand wrapping around his waist and tugging him closer so their hips met, the other twining with his own hand. He hadn't been expecting Shadow to do this at all, the rational part of his mind screamed as he – after a moment's hesitation – sighed and resigned himself to the tongue that was probing for permission. Shadow hummed something that sounded like appreciation as he slipped inside, brushing gently against Sonic's own tongue before he pulled away.

Hm; was it just him or did Sonic look a bit disappointed? The arm surrounding the blue hedgehog's waist moved up, thumb and forefinger caressing the other's cheek as he let out a blissful sigh and closed his eyes, leaning into the caress. Shadow smirked a little before he pulled away, not missing the protesting whine from the other as he turned to go.

"Will I...see you again, Shadow?" There was an all-too-noticeable pink blush staining Sonic's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself, looking forlornly at the other hedgehog.

"Someday, maybe. Who knows?" He turned to face him, for once giving a true genuine smile. "I'll come back for you. Until then, wait for me won't you? Don't go getting yourself killed or anything."

This was getting too awkward for Sonic's tastes – must have been because of that kiss, he decided. He nodded, smiling sadly. "I'll wait." Shadow then disappeared, and he looked up into the skies of Station Square as the black-red clouds began to disperse with the Black Arms' leaving. "I'll wait forever," he whispered, unaware of the single tear falling from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter I  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Plot:_ Based on the _Shadow the Hedgehog_ game, AU, slash (Shadonic, Vecpio). Sonic's been waiting for him ever since he left with the Black Arms. Now Shadow has returned...and things will never be the same. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH.  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, others. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been five years, Sonic realised as he made his way through Westopolis' Central Park, pulling his jacket around himself tighter. It was winter and the city had just entered a cold snap last night so it was particularly freezing out today. Snowflakes fell from a sky that had once – five years ago – been covered in angry black and crimson clouds that heralded the arrival of the Black Arms.

Looking around, he sighed and sank himself into a park bench, hugging himself as he stared at the spot he still recognised as the last time he'd seen Shadow and when they had...kissed. He'd gone through countless relationships since then – with both males and females alike – but he had never actually slept with any of them. None of the kisses he'd shared with anyone else had been anything like the heart stopping one Shadow had given him before leaving; none of them had that 'special' air about them that made him think that, just maybe, he could be happy with them.

No. Like it or not, Shadow had been – was – his chosen mate. He would never be happy with anyone else. That was something Rouge had said to him when she commented on his endless list of former boyfriends and girlfriends; the female bat had some insight into just what had happened the day Shadow left.

At least Amy hadn't been all that upset when he'd told her he thought of her as more of a sister than anything else. He often found himself at her place after a bad break-up where she would listen and offer comfort in the form of a tub of mint cookies-n-cream ice cream they both shared a liking for. She had a long-standing relationship with Tails now, going on three years actually.

Knuckles had finally decided to move down to the surface with the rest of them, having grown sick and tired of being alone under the duty his ancestors had upheld for generations. He still kept an annoyingly close watch on the Master Emerald thanks to a handy little viewing device Tails whipped up for him. According to Rouge, it was unpleasant as hell on a date but the echidna had become less paranoid over the last five years and was starting to leave the mini-viewer at home.

Eggman had given up the mad-doctor scheme. Yes; after all those endless years of cocky banter and fighting and whatnot, Eggman had admitted defeat and even formed something of a...friendship with Sonic's little group. He now owned a small 24-hour cafe in downtown Westopolis that the gang gathered to meet at sometimes and had hired on the Chaotix as staff when they weren't working a case – which was never.

Speaking of the Chaotix; Vector and Espio had revealed their relationship after Westopolis – formally a very homophobic city – had legalised gay marriages two years ago under its new mayor. The detectives were now expecting, thanks to one of Eggman's little cloning devices, and had legally adopted Charmy since the bee's own parents had died when he was a child. It was a rather strange family when you added Eggman to the picture, who had become something of a surrogate uncle to all three of them, and the atmosphere when all four of them were in the same room together gave a more 'homely' feeling to the cafe.

Sonic sighed and leaned his head back against the bench, staring up into the sky as though he expected something to happen. With Eggman retired, nobody had bothered to pop up and take his place, which left life as boring as it came. He was hoping – hoping with all his will – that this would be the year Shadow would come back and sweep him into his arms and tell him he was loved...

Oh yeah, he had it all planned out. He found it rather silly and just plain..._girlie_ himself but it was pretty much _all_ that there was to do around here. Amy had once said that that was how she used to pass the time when she had a crush on him and said it was just the way you thought when you were in love – no two ways about it.

"Sonic? What're you doing all the way out here?"

He titled his head forward and sat up properly to find Espio in front of him with paper bags in hand, looking a little concerned. The chameleon was dressed from head to toe in winter gear – being a cold-blooded reptile and all – and looked as though he was just heading back to the cafe across the park. Sonic shrugged and stood, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Nothing much, really. You know – the usual. What about you?"

"Groceries." He sighed, shaking his head as he hefted his packages. "Between the four of us, we're out of food halfway through the week. I keep dreading what it'll be like when the baby's matured enough to come out of stasis."

"How much farther along?" Sonic offered to take some of the bags from him, which Espio looked grateful for and the two of them continued the long trek across the park. The chameleon smiled the first genuine smile Sonic had seen in ages, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Almost a month now. Eggman says it'll be a little more than that because she's not naturally born but Vector and I think we're ready for parenting, what with Charmy and all."

The blue hedgehog could tell Espio enjoyed talking about his future daughter, offering a congratulating smile. "Thought of any names yet?"

The other shrugged, moving his head in a 'so-so' motion. "Well, I've always rather liked the name Martina. Vector says I'm out of my mind for wanting to call our child that but it's gotta be better than 'Kneecaps'." He noticed Sonic's confused yet amused expression. "Knuckles' little brother. His mother called him Knecapeon Mace; they call him Kneecaps for short. It's about the worst name I've ever heard for a kid."

"I didn't know Knux had a brother." Sonic looked thoughtful for a moment. "For that matter, I didn't think his mother was still alive." He felt a little twinge of anger at being left out on such an important part of his best friend's life but figured the red echidna had his own reasons for keeping his family a secret.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but..." Espio sighed, shaking his head. "...Knuckles never mentioned it because he didn't want them to get caught up in the danger we all faced five years ago. I only know about them because I'm originally from Angel Island and have known him since we were kids. He's fiercely protective of his family – makes me wonder what he'll be like when he and Rouge finally get together."

Sonic chuckled as they finally reached the small cafe. "I don't even want to _think_ about that. He'll probably rip our heads off if any of our kids upset his own."

The chameleon turned to him, smiling a little. "Knuckles isn't like that. Not really. Why don't you come in for a while? It's freezing out there." He noticed Sonic's wavering expression. "C'mon; you helped me with the groceries. The least you can do is let me offer you a free hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate sounds good right now, actually. Thanks." Sonic sighed, pushing the door to the Eggman Cafe open with his body and letting the other enter first before stepping inside himself and closing it with his foot.

"Three sugar and two heaped teaspoons of hot chocolate, right?" Espio asked as he looked over his shoulder at the blue hedgehog, setting his lot of groceries on the counter and stepping up to the beverage machine. He had long ago memorised the group's drink preferences but waited to receive a nod before starting while Sonic took a seat on one of the counter stools.

"So where's everyone else?"

Espio looked at the clock before thinking. "Charmy's in school right now and Eggman should be in the garage working on something. Vector...I don't know, really. He's normally around here. Probably snoozing on the couch out back in front of the TV." He glanced over his shoulder again at the hedgehog. "Since the cold snap last night, we figured no one would really be out so we closed up shop for the day."

Sonic laughed a little, linking his hands so he could rest his chin on them. "You'll make a great mother." The chameleon stuttered a bit with wide amber eyes, which made him laugh harder. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist saying that."

Espio shrugged as he handed the mug of hot chocolate over, his embarrassment over and done with. "Someone has to worry about them. Might as well be me." He watched Sonic drink for a moment, sitting himself down behind the counter. "You were waiting for him again, weren't you?" Green eyes looked at him from behind the rim of the mug and he jerked his head in the direction of the park. "Out there. You were waiting for Shadow again."

"Is it that obvious?" He sighed, setting the mug down and looking forlornly into the murky brown liquid. "I just..." He shook his head, looking away. "I really believe this is the year he'll come back. Something...in my soul...something clicked into place when he kissed me back then. Like the final part of my life's puzzle was being connected to the rest. Get what I'm saying?"

The chameleon stared for a moment before rubbing his temples and muttering something to himself. "It's impossible. No one's ever been able to really find the one they're destined for... Not even Vector and I..."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic raised an eyebrow, once again taking a sip from his mug as he studied his frowning companion.

Espio looked at him as he started to put the groceries away. "Everyone and everything on this planet is destined for one and only one other. People spend their entire lives searching and they never find their other half. Not even Vector and I are each other's true pair. There _are_ those few – those very lucky few – who find their chosen mate before they die."

He blinked, looking confused when realization dawned on him. "Are you saying...that Shadow and I are...?"

"It's all part of the grand design." Espio waved a hand as he interrupted, continuing to talk as though Sonic wasn't there. "We all have a mate somewhere out there; most of us just can't be bothered to try and find that special someone. You, Sonic, are different. You and Shadow were compatible right from the very start."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sonic put down his mug and waved his hands about, making the other stop and look at him. "Since when are you such an expert on love and stuff?"

The chameleon had the decency to blush lightly as he realised he'd been babbling, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "Ah...well, my mother was a fortune-teller sorceress. She left her things to me when she died and I...read through them when I'm incredibly bored. Lately they've just seemed so interesting..."

The hedgehog shook his head, taking another long sip of his hot chocolate to calm down before continuing. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

The door of the small cafe took that moment to open and Espio turned around, ready to comment that they weren't open and kicking himself for not flipping the sign to CLOSED when his eyes widened slightly. Noticing Sonic's currently vacant expression that told him the blue hero's mind was elsewhere, he leaned over the counter to tap him on the shoulder, making Sonic jerk his head up with a questioning look on his face. Turning in his seat to follow the chameleon's pointed finger, he found himself taken by the shoulders and kissed by whoever it was who had just entered the cafe.

His eyes trailed over what he could see of the newcomer, his face scrunching up in surprise as he saw jet-black fur and crimson streaks in wayward quills. The kiss was over before he could respond and his fingers were linked with those of the other's hands. "Sh-Shadow?" he whispered, eyes widening as a smile curled on the other hedgehog's face.

"I told you I'd be back for you..."

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter II

Shadow had been looking forward to coming back to this planet for quite some time; in fact, he had been ever since Black Doom had died. That had been the only reason he'd been collected from this planet five years ago – Black Doom knew he had been dying and wanted an heir. He could remember looking down at the orb known as Earth so long ago from the ARK, thinking about how beautiful it was and wondering if he was the only anthropomorph around.

Then...then he had met Sonic after fifty years of cryo sleep.

The blue hedgehog had enticed his curiosity even when they had been on different sides of the battlefield. Over time he had found himself becoming a little attracted to the heroic one, even as far as to call it by the emotion known as 'love'. Had it been love? Or had it been just a simple lust and desire for something he could never have? Shadow had never looked into it deeply enough until the Black Comet had arrived five years ago and he'd been forced to make a choice.

Even on the ARK, Shadow had never found himself interested in any of the human females on board. Maria was more of a sister than anything and he hadn't really met any other girls aside from the scientists he had known.

Sonic...Sonic piqued his interest more than any girl could have, grabbed his attention more than either Amy or Rouge had, or any of the others in Sonic's group. After the whole incident with Metalla, he had been thinking of him all the more when he hadn't been trying to remember his forgotten past. At first it had been an annoyance; then it had been questioned as to just why thoughts of the blue hedgehog were running through his head.

_"Master Shadow...?"_ Shadow was shaken out of his thoughts by the deep rumbling voice that came from the creature he was riding. The Black Arms had their own language, one he had regained over the last five years. Could he even speak English anymore? He certainly hoped so; otherwise this would have all been for nothing. The Black Hawk waited for the tapping of a foot on its head to continue. _"...I have located the one you desire. Your instructions, Master?"_

_"Take us down, Cerberus,"_ he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned slightly on one foot. _"I have something to do on the surface. Give me seventy-two hours at least."_

_"As Master wishes."_

Shadow could have sworn he heard a whispered _"Good luck" _from Cerberus as the Black Hawk proceeded to dive down into the atmosphere of the blue sphere known as Earth. Cerberus had been hatched three years ago and had been a constant companion for him aboard the lonely Black Comet. There wasn't anything he hadn't told the flying creature out of confidence that he wouldn't tell anyone else.

Including his...feelings for a certain heroic hedgehog.

He saw it before Cerberus had even landed in front of the corner shop; a quaint little place with a sign out front saying **Eggman's Cafe**. He snorted to himself as he hopped off his friend, throwing a quick goodbye to the Black Hawk over his shoulder, hearing Cerberus take off again back to the Black Comet. That was what the doctor was up to these days? Shadow's eyes caught sight of the other hedgehog talking to a familiar chameleon through the frosted-over window, noticing the rather depressed look on Sonic's face.

Shadow frowned, hands gripping into fists at his sides. This was a side of his love he had never seen before; he was used to seeing a happy-go-lucky, cheeky grin on the other's lips, used to seeing those glorious emerald eyes of his sparkle. The black hedgehog sighed deeply, trying to focus on English instead of his usual language and put a hand to the door, pushing it open.

Espio's eyes widened almost immediately upon seeing him, the chameleon leaning over and tapping his companion on the shoulder to break him out of his stupor. Shadow smiled as Sonic jumped at the motion, briskly making his way over and clasping his hands on the other hedgehog's shoulders. Sonic whirled around in his seat, his eyes widening before he was kissed deeply.

Oh, Shadow had missed being able to do this. He felt Sonic go limp in his arms, hearing the sigh that left the blue one as soon as he realized who it was that was kissing him. Shadow broke off the kiss before the other could respond however, a small smirk curling on his lips as he linked their fingers together, hearing his name whispered by the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter II  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you I'd be back for you," he purred in perfect English, surprised that he had remembered how to speak the language at all. Shadow regarded Espio with a cool glare, wrapping one arm around the slightly limp hedgehog's waist. "Do you mind leaving us alone?"

The chameleon seemed to blush and waved a hand almost sheepishly. "Oh no, not at all. I...need to put these things away out back anyway." He picked up the remaining grocery bags lining the bench, giving an encouraging smile to Sonic and walking off. He paused at the doorway to the back room, looking over his shoulder. "Welcome home." With that, Espio closed the door.

Sonic took a moment or two to get his bearings back, as he had practically melted at the kiss he'd just been given. Nope; that had been nothing like what his ex boyfriends and girlfriends had given him. It was definitely Shadow. All of a sudden – with a wide grin on his lips – he wrapped his arms around the other hedgehog's neck, returning the kiss feverishly before he broke it. "I knew," he whispered excitedly as a hand raised to caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch with a sigh. "I knew this would be the year you came back."

He trailed his eyes down the black hedgehog's body, getting a good look at the changes he had gone through. Shadow no longer wore gloves, leaving bare fingers to trail the contour of his face; a dark cloak that fell to his shins covered his body, giving him an almost majestic look while the sneakers from before had been upgraded to combat boots of the same design. His quills seemed to have flared out a little more crazily than they used to, the crimson streaks seeping into the black of his fur and the ruby of his eyes darker. Sonic reached up, holding the bare hand to his cheek with his own gloved one almost shyly.

"How could I not come back when I had you waiting for me?" Shadow gently traced his thumb over the blue hedgehog's lips, smiling serenely. "I've...missed you, Sonic," he whispered affectionately, brushing their noses and earning an oh-so-cute blush from the other. "It's been very...lonely without you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic had ended up leading Shadow back to his apartment on the other side of Westopolis. The trip was unbearably quiet, the blue hedgehog noted as his mate kept his distance for some odd reason. There weren't that many humans around due to the cold weather but when they came across one, Shadow would flicker out of sight until they had gone.

He explained his reasons on the ride in Sunshine Apartments' elevator; "I don't want it known that I'm back. Not yet. Once we've talked, you may tell anyone you want."

A feeling in Sonic's gut told him that something bad was going to happen – call it a hero's intuition; animal instinct; whatever you wish. It was riding the waves of butterflies in Metalla Sonikku proportions. He suddenly found the presence of the other hedgehog uncomfortable, like they were complete strangers again.

"Shadow..." he began as soon as they were inside the comforts of his apartment. He was silenced with another finger to his lips, the ones of Shadow's other hand entwining with his own as he was backed into the door.

"Don't talk," Shadow whispered, replacing his finger with his lips in a short kiss. His hand slid to press against the shut door, effectively trapping Sonic's body beneath his own. "Please...just hear me out." The black hedgehog pulled away, wandering to stand in the centre of the den, looking thoughtful.

"Shadow?" Sonic stayed where he was, wrapping his arms around himself as he suddenly felt cold. His emerald eyes held a curious but worried look to them – while he wanted nothing more than to wrap Shadow into his embrace, he decided to let the other have his space while he talked.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I?" Shadow shook his head, hands clenching into fists at his sides as he closed his eyes, keeping his back on the blue hero. "Black Doom was dying; he had been for over fifty years. Making that deal with the professor earned himself an heir, the Emeralds were just a bonus. That's why he came for me five years ago." He took the silence as a sign to continue. "The Black Comet was originally an inhabited planet far off in the solar system known as Ankokuseiun; Dark Nebula. When Black Doom settled in thousands of years ago..."

Sonic grew more worried at Shadow's every word – he didn't miss the unmistakable shaking his shoulders and the clenching his hands were doing, showing the suppressed rage the other felt. Wordlessly he crossed the room to stand behind his soulmate, wrapping his arms around the cloaked back of the black hedgehog and taking his hands into his own, offering silent support. Resting his cheek on Shadow's shoulder, he could feel the anger slithering away as he entwined their fingers once again.

Shadow took a deep breath and continued. "...When Black Doom settled in thousands of years ago, he changed the sentient inhabitants very way of life with his magic; transforming the planet into a comet of his own will. Since then my kin have tried to find a planet they can settle down on but every time they did so, they were forced to destroy it."

Sonic frowned at the way Shadow had referred to those black creatures as his brethren; then again, he supposed they were in a way. He voiced his discomfort with the terming in a gentle squeeze of the hand, lowering his head a little.

"I led the rebellion under Black Doom's nose for three years while he taught me. Quite a few of them didn't approve of the way they were being used...treated..." There was a lump in Shadow's throat and he desperately tried to swallow it down, clutching Sonic's hands tighter. He let out a soft, forlorn chuckle. "I guess you rubbed off me in some ways that made me agree to be their leader. We were in the deeper part of the galaxy, far away from sentient planets, when I decided it was time." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the other hedgehog, remembering with a shuddering breath as he tried to keep back the tears that were threatening to flow. "Although a lot of them were against Black Doom, he still had many under his command. Both sides lost severe casualties...but it wasn't until he fell that the fighting stopped."

"Shadow..." Sonic bit his lip and became silent again, drawing himself closer to his mate. He could feel pure and utter agony flowing through their link, along with sorrow and sadness from not being able to do anything about the massive loss.

The black hedgehog looked over his shoulder before turning around completely in Sonic's grasp, looking every bit the fifty years plus he was supposed to be. He linked their fingers tighter, resting his forehead against his soulmate's as he sighed deeply. "Sonic...when I said I'd come back for you...I meant to take you with me." He didn't miss the surprised look to cross the other's face. "I have a responsibility that I can't up and leave. I can't stay on this planet with you no matter how much we both want it."

"I...I can't up and leave either..." Sonic was trembling, he realised as he reached up to caress the blue hero's face again. "...People...people here depend on me...to keep them safe..."

"From what?" Shadow scowled, pulling him closer as the caressing hand moved down around his waist, bringing their hips together. "From what I can see, the doctor gave up and no one else has come forth to take his place. You can't honestly tell me that something's happened since then. The humans can protect themselves, Sonic; they have their resources."

He winced. "Tails, then. Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles...everyone...everyone depends on...on me." He was in a loosing battle and he knew it. The stubborn part of him didn't want to admit that he wasn't needed anymore. Cream told him once – in a rather heated argument involving shouting and tears – that he had a "saving-people" thing and, not for the first time, Sonic knew she was right.

Shadow's voice and face softened, cupping the other's chin to raise his head. "It's more like you depend on them," he whispered, using his thumb to trail Sonic's bottom lip. "Tails and Amy have grown up but they've always been able to look after themselves; and I'm sure Rouge and Knuckles would both hunt you down if they knew you said that."

"Shadow..." Sonic lowered his eyes to the carpeted floor of his apartment, closing them as the tears started. He latched onto the black hedgehog, burying his face into Shadow's chest with a shaking sob. Arms wrapped around him and he was allowed to cry. "Ever...ever since I was a kid...I...because I was alone, I wanted someone to depend on me. So I could depend on them and be able to say...'This is my purpose; this is my reason for existence'. I...the Sonic I projected to the world was a fake. I've never really known who I was. I'm really...I'm really just an insecure, superficial brat..."

His chin was tilted up and a soft tongue licked away the tears running down his cheeks. "You're not a brat," Shadow whispered, placing a kiss on his mate's lips. "You're a wonderful person. So much better than me..."

Sonic leaned up to pull him closer, kissing him feverishly. "Shadow...Shadow, please..." He whimpered, wrapping his hands in the dark cloak the other wore. "...I've...I've waited so long..."

Shadow nuzzled his neck, running his tongue along the blue fur there. "Tonight, then. I can wait for an answer from you, my beloved." His hands left Sonic's to pull away the hero's jacket. "I can wait forever..."

Nothing more was said.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter III

Knuckles Echidna was worried.

Not the former paranoia-worried he used to be...

Okay, so maybe he was. He had a bloody good reason to be though.

He slid down the wall outside the bathroom to sit and hold his head in his hands as he heard Rouge retch. Whereas usually the smell of coffee woke the white bat up, it was now making her sick. His girlfriend had been sick the past four weeks nearly every morning. Her normal slim figure had started to round a bit in the gut – which in itself was especially worrying; Rouge liked to keep fit and she proclaimed that she'd never been fat in her life.

"Rouge, is there something you're not telling me?" he yelled over the sound of vomiting. Knuckles bit his lip when he didn't get a reply, resting his chin on one ungloved hand to think. His eyes widened as something came to mind, but then he shook his head. '_No. She'd tell me if she was...'_ The echidna swallowed deeply, lowering his eyes to the ground.

The toilet flushed and Rouge stepped out of the bathroom, looking worse for wear as she wiped her chin with a tissue. She sighed in relief as the stomach-churning feeling stopped before looking to her left to see Knuckles standing from where he had squatted against the wall. Her gaze softened – he was sweet, the perfect boyfriend really, but his worrying and overprotection was incredibly annoying sometimes. She supposed it came from guarding the Master Emerald for so long...

"I...Knuckles, I..."

"Rouge..." He stepped forward, cupping her chin with his fingers and lifting her head to meet his gaze. These sides of themselves they only showed to each other, bearing a mask to the rest of the outside world. "...Rouge, you'd tell me if something was wrong...wouldn't you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Knuckie." The pet name fell from her lips as the bat reached up to curl her own hand gently around the one on her face. Worry was etched far back into her hazel eyes as she looked away...worry he didn't miss. "...Just the opposite. I just...haven't been sure of how to tell you yet."

They were planning to get married in another month. Surely he could wait until then... Tails really had kept his promise that he wouldn't tell anyone... She had to remind herself to thank the kid later...

"Tell me what, Rouge?" His voice was gentle as she traced his spikes on one hand with her index finger. Knuckles frowned – she looked ashamed for some reason; biting her lip was something Rouge just didn't do unless she was contemplating something.

"You...you remember when I went to see Tails that one time." She started shifting her weight from one foot to the other, looking down at the floor. He nodded, a motion for her to continue. "I...I...He found out..." The treasure hunter shook her head, drawing in a deep breath as she forced herself to look into his eyes. "...Knuckles...I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"Rouge...Rouge, honey, this is great news." A look of pure happiness crossed onto Knuckles' face as he linked their fingers, pulling her closer.

"It might be for us but... Knuckie, if my clan ever find out I got pregnant out of wedlock..." She shivered at the thought, looking away again. Her clan would rather murder a mother and her unborn child than accept a bastard into the family.

The echidna wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing her on the cheek. "That's why you wanted to move the wedding forward, isn't it? So they wouldn't find out." He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll keep you and our baby safe. I don't care if they're your blood relatives; I'll tear them apart before they can harm you."

'_But, Knuckles,'_ Rouge thought to herself, resting her arms around his shoulders as she nuzzled his chest. '_That's exactly what I'm afraid of. That you'll go off and do something stupid to get yourself killed... You may be a moron, but you're **my** moron. I don't want anything to happen to you...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter III  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic felt more at peace than he had done in ages. A peculiar sort of warmth he'd never experienced surrounded him, making him sigh in bliss and snuggle closer to the extra body in his bed. So much weight had been lifted off his shoulders and so much sadness had vanished from his being, leaving him completely happy. Lazily he opened his eyes, finding his head resting on Shadow's chest and the other having an arm wrapped loosely around his body. Really, he wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of his life...

The blue hero frowned and bit his lip, running his hand through Shadow's white chestfur as he thought. His confession last night...everything he said about himself had been true. He had wanted to belong somewhere for so long; with Shadow everything felt right. He just didn't know how he was going to say goodbye to everyone...

'_They'll understand,'_ a part of him whispered as he listened to his mate's breathing. '_They know how long you've been waiting for him and how much you've missed him. They'll know why you want to leave...'_ A darker part of Sonic was whispering that he had no need for this backwater planet anymore; it was a part that had kept him company during the last five years and throughout his lonely childhood. It was a part of him that had appeared the first time he used the Chaos Emeralds, murmuring encouragement when nobody else would.

Not for the first time, Sonic began listening to it as his eyes closed. It wanted to do things to Shadow that he had never dreamed of and he found it hard to keep the blush down that threatened to stain his cheeks. The darkness inside of him seemed to swell whenever the black hedgehog was around like it did the first time they'd met. A hand began to run through his quills and he purred, raising his head to meet sleepy crimson eyes. He smiled, leaning up to kiss Shadow good morning. The darkness tugged at him again.

"I'll go with you," he whispered, licking his lips as Shadow sat up on the bed only to lean back on his forearms. Sonic kissed him again; linking their fingers as the other hedgehog opened his mouth willingly. The dark part of him purred in delight at the submission and he found himself straddling Shadow by the waist before he could stop. "I can't stand being by myself anymore."

Shadow frowned as he noticed the emerald eyes darken, not missing the aggressiveness behind that kiss nor the way Sonic's thighs tightened around his hips as though to keep him pinned to the bed. "You're sure?"

"They don't need me anymore." The blue hero sighed as he laid his head down underneath his mate's chin, stroking his bare fingers with his own peach-furred ones. "Eggman's turned; the president has more than enough guards without me; the others can look after themselves. I don't want to be useless; I don't want to be the third wheel; I don't want to be without you."

Shadow smiled lightly, returning the caress with his other hand. "I'll give you time to pack what you want, say goodbye and get ready – I have business to attend to on Ankokuseiun and I'll be back for you tomorrow morning. Can you handle that long without me?"

He kissed him again, this one sweeter than the last. "Shadow, I've spent five years without you. Truthfully I don't know how I ever survived not knowing you existed beforehand. I'll be alright." Sonic pulled away and sat up, moving himself off the bed. "Go do your business. I need a shower before I do anything."

Smirking, the black hedgehog stood and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Care to take one together?"

He was hit on the head and a resounding shriek of "PERVERT!" rang through the apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails sighed as he sat in class, tapping the butt of his pen against the desk. What was the use of learning something he already knew about, much less under the guidance of a teacher who was so smug about his superiority? He'd been bumped up to Amy's class and as a result was picked on by the rest of the teenagers in her age group. Speaking of which, his girlfriend was sending him an apologetic look again for the way her friends were acting.

He didn't know how long he'd had a crush on her before finally gathering up the courage to ask her out three years ago. He remembered being thankful that Sonic only liked her as a friend, meaning his chances with her were higher than they'd ever been.

He didn't mind Cream; she was a sweet girl but she was also his best friend and was currently going out with Charmy, which had a steady run of one year. The two attended the same class in the same gakuen, a few buildings away with the rest of the primary-school kids. Cream was the one he had gone to for relationship help and when she had trouble figuring out Charmy's motives, he helped her.

Of course, that didn't stop him from threatening the poor bee within an inch of his life should he ever hurt her. Cream was not only his best friend but something of a younger sister, too.

Amy...he understood she had a reputation to uphold as a Sonic fangirl. Most of her friends thought she was just going out with him because he was Sonic's sidekick and therefore the best way to get his attention but Amy wasn't as superficial as her friends, surprisingly. Tails and the others knew that Amy was Sonic's emotional support if he'd just broken up with someone.

_"Miles Prower, Amy Rose; you are wanted in the courtyard. Repeat – Miles Prower, Amy Rose..."_

The two of them looked towards the teacher expectantly and received a nod before they shot out of their seats and down the hallway. Tails took Amy's hand for reassurance on the way; this was the same way Sonic used to call them out of school if something major was going down and he was the _only_ one, aside from the principal herself, who was allowed to get them out of class like that. "What do you think he wants?" the kitsune murmured to his girlfriend, feeling her hand tighten in his hold. "He hasn't called us out like this for some time."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Amy flashed him a smile, though worry was in her eyes. "Would you believe that Eggman cares too much about the Chaotix to go back to his old ways?"

Tails raised an eyebrow at the thought but let silence sift between them as they made their way to the school courtyard. Sure enough, there was Sonic but as Tails drew closer, he could tell there was something different about his friend. There was a sad look in his emerald eyes as he saw the two of them approach, giving a half-hearted wave as Tails noticed Charmy and Cream were there too, talking quietly with each other.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as they slowed down, recognizing that there was no need to rush. She reached down to fix the hem of her fuku, her other hand still linked with Tails' as she studied her old crush. After spending the last five years as his relationship counselor, she knew when he was upset about something.

"Hey, Tails. Amy." The blue hedgehog nodded a greeting, hands resting in the pockets of his jacket as he leant against the statue of the school's founder. He looked down at the ground, biting his lip. "I...I came to say...goodbye."

"What!" was the resounding chorus from the four others. Charmy and Cream had incredulous looks on their faces while Amy and Tails looked worried. Strange how the couples mirrored their partner's faces.

"Why?"

Sonic looked off to the side, looking away from the kids. "I...I'm leaving tomorrow. Shadow came back yesterday..." He waited for the gasps to die down before he could continue, raising a hand to stop them from asking more questions. "...Things sort of happened..." A blush appeared on his cheeks, which made Amy raise a knowing eyebrow and left the younger teens to wonder. "...And he wants me to go with him. I'm taking the opportunity while I can."

An uncomfortable cold wind blew through the courtyard, reminding the students that they had left their jackets in their respective classrooms. Finally, after what seemed like a long pause, Amy gave an encouraging smile. "Sonic, you know I'll support any relationship decision you make without question. If you want to go with him, I say go for it."

Tails nodded, forcing a smile even when it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. You've waited this long for him and you've always said to me 'do what you feel is best'." He raised a hand to shake, the smile turning bitter. "I'll...I'll miss you though, Sonic. Thanks for being there for me when things were bad."

"Goes both ways, bud." The blue hero hesitated before shaking his hand, though, and ended up drawing him into a hug that ended with both boys in tears. "I'll miss you. God knows I'll miss you all."

"Waitasec; this is what Espio was so smug about last night?" As usual, Charmy found a way to ruin the mood and Cream tugged roughly on one of his antennae, resulting in a mortified 'ow' from the young bee. He proceeded to sulk as soon as he was released, deciding to keep quiet. The rabbit girl smiled at the expense of her boyfriend's pain before she turned to the older male. "We'll all miss you, Sonic-san," she said, clasping her hands together. "It won't be the same without you."

Silence reigned in the group before Amy spoke up again. "You sure you can't stay until Knuckles and Rouge's wedding? Or even until Espio and Vector's baby is born? I know Knuckles was thinking about making you his best man..."

Sonic shook his head. "Shadow only gave me until tomorrow morning. I'm going to stop by Knux and Rouge's apartment right after I go and say goodbye to Eggman and the guys." Tails frowned. This all seemed so sudden; Shadow turning up and convincing Sonic to leave. The kitsune crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. Suddenly he didn't like this one bit...but he'd be supportive of Sonic's decision as he'd always been, even if gut instinct told him it wasn't right.

Little did he know that in the not-too-distant future, he'd be cursing himself for not trying to convince his friend to stay.

The blue hedgehog checked his watch, looking at the time. "I should let you guys get back to class and go to the cafe." He gave each of them hugs and a goodbye, his arms lingering around Amy. "You've been a great help these past five years, Ames. Thanks for your advice."

She wiped away at the tears in her eyes, noticing she wasn't the only one crying silently. "It's alright, Sonic. I never thought I'd be more happy being your relationship counselor than your girlfriend." She squeezed his waist, stepping back from his arms with a smile. "Good luck with Shadow."

He smiled bitterly and ruffled her bangs in a brotherly fashion, earning himself an indignant squeal from the younger girl. Amy suddenly told him to stay where he was and everyone looked confused until she pulled out her mobile phone. She grinned, motioning for Sonic to back away slightly, which he did so and she took a photo with her phone. "I'll print copies to give to everyone," the pink hedgehog promised, closing the program. "That way we'll all have something to remind us of you."

A few moments later, the four school kids were left staring at a streak of blue before it faded.

He really was...gone.

But it wouldn't be the last time they saw him like they thought it would...

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter IV

Sonic looked around his apartment for the last time, hefting the duffel bag strapped over his shoulder. Already a feeling of homesickness had begun to settle in and he hadn't even left yet. It was a small place, but it had been home since he'd moved out of Mystic Ruins after the Perfect Chaos fiasco. Tails would be by later to pick up the stuff he didn't want to take with him.

He wasn't surprised by how materialistic he'd been. Video games and CDs by the hundreds were packed away into boxes that sat next to his consoles, TV and stereo; not one book was amongst them. In his duffel bag were clothes, a couple of photo albums, a spare pair of sneakers and not much else apart from a few meaningful birthday gifts from the gang.

"Oh good, you're still here." The voice made Sonic look over his shoulder to see Eggman standing in the doorway, looking out of breath. "I was afraid you'd already left."

"What do you want, Eggman?" Funny how five years ago they'd been at each other's throats but were now talking like old friends. Which they were...in a twisted sense. Sonic turned to face the doctor as he closed the door behind him, giving them privacy.

"Sonic..." Eggman looked off to the side, shaking his head at something before stepping closer. "I need to tell you something before you go. It's important."

The hedgehog cocked an eyebrow but leant against his couch on a hand. "I'm listening."

"How do I say this...?" The human stroked his moustache as he thought it over. "...Over fifteen years ago, I came across some information in my grandfather's files. This was before I became the man you've known, so my intentions were for the greater good."

Sonic resisted the urge to scoff and roll his eyes but nodded for him to continue.

"His files stated that his explorers had found something deep in the jungles of Angel Island, asleep in suspended animation. Although he was working on Project Shadow at the time, grandfather had them bring the creature back to the ARK."

"Get to the point." Sonic scowled – he'd never had much patience for Eggman but Shadow was waiting for him.

"I'm getting there!" the former mad scientist snapped, feeling his cheek twitch in reminiscence of their old verbal "conversations". "In any case, grandfather was unable to crack through the suspended animation but was able to complete Shadow by scanning the creature. As you may recall, G.U.N attacked the ARK, killed everyone on board and captured Shadow. They didn't know about the creature though, so he was left alone."

'_He?'_

"It was ten years ago that I got permission from the government to board the ARK and go through my grandfather's files. I found out about the creature and was able to set it free by using the Chaos Emeralds, a theory stated in grandfather's last report." Eggman took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "It was you, Sonic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter IV  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What_!" '_What...what's he talking about?'_

"You were the creature grandfather found over fifty years ago. The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds freeing you changed me and my way of thinking. The tapestry in the Master Emerald chamber was telling one of your battles, saying that the Emeralds could call you to the waking world again."

Sonic sat down heavily on the couch, his eyes wide and unfocused. "Me...? I...I'm..."

"I'm sorry to have brought this on you so suddenly, but I had to tell you before you left. You don't remember our first battle, so I only assume that you received amnesia when you fell through space." Eggman rubbed his temples, sighing a little. "Ancient Echidna mystics in Glyphic Canyon foretold your existence long before you were first released. I don't know why, but every time you were released you were sealed soon after. They only talked about what a great destructive force you were and how you should only be used for the greater good..."

The blue hedgehog held his head in his hands, staring at the floor through his fingers. If Eggman was right, then... He shook his head, closing his eyes. No; he'd never believed anything Eggman had said in the past, why should he start now? But the doctor had changed greatly in the past five years, so...he was telling the truth?

Eggman rummaged around in his coat pocket for something before holding it out to Sonic. He looked up, seeing a silver medallion suspended by a thin chord with a strange symbol on it. Taking it from the doctor, he winced as flashes began to shift through his mind, tightening his hand in his quills.

"Get..." Sonic twitched, falling to the floor on his knees as he bent down to stop the nausea that was beginning to thrum in his chest. Another flash, this one of a peach-coloured echidna female...Tikal...she was solid...living... "...Get Shadow...please... He...he should be at Westopolis Central... And Knuckles..."

The inhuman scream that tore from his throat was all the convincing Eggman needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic was late.

That in itself was unusual and caused Shadow to worry.

The black hedgehog leant against a large weeping willow tree and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He bit his lip, ignoring the looks and whispers he was getting from the passing humans. Maybe he was making some last-minute good-byes? A small voice in Shadow's head whispered that Sonic had chosen not to come after all and he closed his eyes, fighting the sadness that came from the possibility.

"Shadow!" His head snapped up at Eggman's voice, watching the doctor hurry over as soon as he'd been spotted. He had an unusual look of concern on his face, something Shadow wasn't used to seeing. He leant off his leaning post, nodding a greeting and asking what was wrong. "It's Sonic," the scientist panted, using a handkerchief to wipe his brow. "I...I was telling him something and he...he just collapsed..."

Shadow was gone before he could finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Knuckles got to the apartment with a tired Eggman in tow, everything seemed to be under control. Shadow was sitting with Sonic on the couch, arms wrapped around him comfortingly. The black hedgehog looked up, nodding slightly in silent greeting as Knuckles took the spare seat next to his friend. "What happened?" he asked softly, placing a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Eggman explained some of it to me but it didn't make any sense..."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Knux." Haunted emerald eyes looked at the echidna and he found himself a little shocked. When he asked why, Sonic continued. "I didn't...I didn't get there in time to save them. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles was the only one out of the loop here, he realised as he looked at the other two. Eggman was shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously and Shadow hadn't so much as looked at them since they came in. "Sonic?" He shook his friend gently, watching him shiver and curl up into a ball in Shadow's arms.

The black hedgehog sighed, finally looking up. "He's gone into another mental relapse. The memories must be coming back all at once."

"Clue me in here, guys, cause I have no idea what's going on?" Knuckles sat back and waited for an explanation.

"When Black Doom first came to this planet over two thousand years ago and left Glyphic Canyon here, he left Sonic to guard it." At the echidna's odd look, Shadow continued. "While he was preparing me to take his place, he told me of everything he had ever created and those he left to protect them. I was surprised to see Sonic on that list. The Chaos Emeralds were created to awaken him and free the power sleeping inside of him."

"Super Sonic," Knuckles murmured in realization, then frowned as a thought came to mind. "How did my clan come to possess the Emeralds in that case?"

"An echidna tribe used to inhabit Glyphic Canyon," Eggman began, drawing their attention to him. "Super Sonic apparent won their war with another tribe, but he was too powerful for them to control so their shaman put him back into suspended animation."

"Black Doom created him to be immortal," Shadow said softly, running a hand through his mate's blue quills. "It's the reason why that when you all aged, he didn't look a day over sixteen. It's another reason why I'm over fifty but I look like a teenager." He closed his eyes. "Immortality is nothing but a curse."

"Tikal freed me sometime later." Sonic's voice was so quiet that they had to strain their ears to hear it, especially since his head was buried in Shadow's chest. "When I asked her what she was doing with my Emeralds, she said that Chaos was provoked into attacking her tribe and she thought that they could subdue him. She had no intention of waking me." He lowered his haunted gaze to the floor. "I was too late to save her clan. I was able to seal away Chaos but it cost Tikal her life. I'm sorry."

"Sonic, it's not your fault," Knuckles tried to reassure him, only to be cut off.

"You're lying, Red," he whispered, turning his head away into Shadow's chest again. "You're angry at me."

"I'm angry at my tribe!" the echidna yelled, earning a glare from Shadow as he stood, watching his friend twitch. "They paid for their own mistake in their own blood! I'm angry that you had to live through it when it's obviously so painful to you. You're not the one at fault."

"It was the first time I failed." Sonic shook his head, tears glistening in his eyes at the memory. "Even though she hadn't planned on it, she was the first summoner that was nice to me and didn't treat me as a weapon. Tikal used the last of her life to seal me again."

"My grandfather's team found him in some ruins on Angel Island, near the Master Emerald chamber." Eggman broke the uncomfortable silence that had flooded the room after the blue hedgehog had spoken. "Fifty years later, I triggered the seal again and, well, the result is who you see before you."

Sonic now leant his head back on the couch, still wrapped in his mate's comforting arms. "I remember thinking...I remember swearing on Tikal's grave that I was going to be a hero; that I was never going to be late to save someone's life again. I was going to make it up to her and her tribe that way. Or at least try to." He shook his head, looking at his friend. "Knuckles, I asked you here because I want to take the Emeralds with us. They don't belong here."

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "They're yours anyway. My clan had no right to take them from you." He ran a hand through his dreadlocks as he stood, looking off to the side before glancing back. "Give me a few hours to get to and from Angel Island."

"I'll go with you." Shadow stood as well. "A Chaos Control will get you there and back quicker." He gave a rather pointed look to Eggman that told him he better look after Sonic while they were gone and took Knuckles by the wrist.

And indeed, not ten minutes later were they back in the den of the apartment, Knuckles with a heavy-looking bag slung over his shoulder and looking a little green from the Chaos Control. Shadow noticed his mate toying with something in his fingers and walked over to kneel in front of him, taking his hands. "What's that?"

"This?" Sonic looked up before looking back at his lap. "Something Eggman gave me. I just thought I'd take a closer look at it while you were gone." He placed it into Shadow's hands, watching his face contort in surprise. "What?"

"This is marked by the symbol of the royal family," he murmured, running a thumb over the inscription. "Written in the language of the Black Arms. It must be from eons ago, before Black Doom took over..." Shadow looked over his shoulder at the red echidna. "Knuckles, hand me the Emeralds."

"You sure it's safe to do something like that in here?" Cautiously, Knuckles hefted the bag off his shoulder with a grunt and it fell to the floor in his grasp. "What if that's an amplifier...?"

"It's not." The black hedgehog took the green Chaos Emerald from the bag, peering at it with narrowed eyes. "If you look closely enough, the Emeralds themselves have written Ankokuseiunian on them as well... Ah, here we go." Shadow gave Sonic back the amulet, running his fingers beneath something the other three couldn't see. " '_When darkness arises, blood shall be shed. Thy hands of purity shall do the worst of sins; thy demons shall be awakened. Innocent shall perish and damage done to thy earth.'_ "

"What...what's that supposed to mean?" A lump was forming in Sonic's throat, his hands wringing in worry around the medallion in their grasp. For some reason, he had a strange feeling that what was written on the Emeralds was talking about him.

"It's a prophecy," Shadow murmured softly, trying to calm his mate's nerves. "Each of the seven Chaos Emeralds foretell a different part of it, but the words will only show up when the prophecy on the Emerald before it has been done."

"Tikal...I...what I felt radiating from her was such purity..." He hung his head, burying his face in his arms as he drew his knees up to his chest. "...It's about me, isn't it? That damned thing's all about me..."

Knuckles and Eggman stayed silent, curious to know more as Shadow drew the sapphire Emerald from the sack, numb from the realization. " '_Reawakened by bloodlust, thy creature of Chaos shall...'_ "

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Sonic's voice was on the verge of pitching into a shriek; his body shaking as his wide, confused eyes bore into Shadow's. He whimpered, clutching his hands over his ears. "Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!"

Shadow complied, immediately dropping the Emerald and gathering his agitated mate into his arms. He frowned as the blue hedgehog latched onto him, burying his head into Shadow's chest as he whispered his plea over and over with tears in his eyes. Hearing the prophecy tormented Sonic for some reason and Shadow felt that if he hadn't have stopped sooner...

He shook his head, running his hands through Sonic's quills and down his back, trying to calm him down. His mate stopped shivering and the grip on his forearms loosened a little. Did Black Doom place some kind of spell on the Emeralds' prophecy that hurt Sonic, to keep him in line...?

Insistent tugging on his arm made him look down at the blue hero, watching tears continue to well up and fall from his eyes. This was the Sonic he remembered seeing the first time; the hurt child, lost and alone in a world that expected too much of him...

"I want to go," he whispered, drawing in a shaky breath. He seemed to have forgotten that Knuckles and Eggman were watching them as he leaned forward, eyelids drooping with fatigue. "Please...let's just...let's just go home..."

"Anything you wish, love." Shadow scooped Sonic off the couch bridal-style, watching him lean his head on his shoulder tiredly. He gave a quick glance to the echidna. "Sorry, Knuckles, but could you...?"

Knuckles suddenly blinked, coming out of his stupor as he nodded and packed the two Emeralds back into the sack before handing it to him. He bit his lip as Shadow took them with one of his hands, looking at his friend that was curled up in the black hedgehog's arms. He stepped away, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah...um... Take care of him, won't you?"

Shadow snorted, closing his eyes as he shifted Sonic in his arms – his mate was asleep. "You really need to ask me to do that? You know I wouldn't do a thing to hurt him, Knuckles."

"Heh. A few years ago if you'd have said that, I wouldn't have believed you." The guardian shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "But Rouge trusts you...and I guess I do to." His amethyst eyes softened a little. "Come back and visit once in a while, okay?"

"Shadow." He turned to look at Eggman, who shifted a little nervously under the scrutiny. "I didn't mean any harm by telling Sonic the truth. I just thought it would be the appropriate time..."

"I know. And thank you; you saved me the job of doing it myself."

The former mad scientist grumbled something about manipulating hedgehogs and looked off to the side before facing him again. "I don't need to tell you to take care of yourself. And don't worry; I've been looking after Maria and grandfather's graves in your absence so I'll continue to do so."

"Thank you again. Next time you go there, tell them I'm sorry I haven't been for a while but it's somewhat hard to when I'm on a different planet. And tell Maria that I found my happiness at last." At Eggman's nod, Shadow stepped back away from them and the bag in his hands began to glow. "Well...goodbye. _Chaos Control_!"

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter V

"You've done well, Shadow."

"Indeed," he murmured, looking down at the blue hedgehog he held in his arms. "I can't believe how easy it was. They're too gullible. All of them."

Black Doom gave a light chuckle, not missing the way his heir glared possessively when he ran one clawed hand through Sonic's quills. Ah, yes...it had been entirely too long... "And the Emeralds are ours once again; two for the price of one." The blue colour suddenly seemed to fade from the sleeping hedgehog, leaving behind coarse black fur with streaks of red at the tips of his long spines and hands. "Although I myself must admit that you put on quite the convincing show. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were telling the truth."

Shadow felt his grip tighten around his mate as his master's hand now trailed down Sonic's face. He smirked darkly, closing his eyes. "I've lied all my life. It came naturally. Maria always said I was such an actor." He felt a little twinge of guilt as his dead friend's name fell from his lips. '_No. I fulfilled my promise to her. Now I can do what I like to that planet. And with Sonic by my side, nothing will be impossible.'_

The golden eyes staring down at them seemed to smile as he retracted his hand. "I have removed his memories of everyone and twisted those of myself and you; it will make it that much easier to bend him to our will." Black Doom turned to leave. "I give you a month to train him. By then I expect him to be ready to attack that miserable mudball of a planet."

Shadow bowed his head, drawing his mate closer to his body. "As you wish, Lord Doom." He turned away as his master faded from sight, walking over to the large bed in the centre of the room and placing the other hedgehog down on the black silk sheets. He planted a kiss on Sonic's parted lips, looking down at him.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you," Shadow whispered truthfully, unconsciously tracing the path Black Doom had made in the now-black quills. His crimson eyes saddened, his thumb trailing softly over his mate's cheek. "You won't remember it anyway. You'll just be pure, raw Sonic. Who you were meant to be." He laid down next to him, tucking his head underneath the other's chin and wrapping an arm around his body. "I promised myself that I'd free you, and I have. Now..." His hand ran through the black fur on his mate's chest, a little disappointed that it was no longer the blue and cream he had grown so fond of.

"...Now, you can spread those ebony wings of yours and fly through the darkness with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter V  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was dimly aware of pressure against his chest as he woke. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head slightly to look down and he saw the other hedgehog resting against him, snuggled peacefully. He smiled inwardly, raising his hand to run it through those wayward quills of his mate. Something felt like it was...missing, he suddenly realised as he used an elbow to prop himself up, careful not to disturb his other half from his sleep. He brushed the feeling aside, content with leaning against his elbow on the silk sheets of the bed and watching his mate sleep, only to find that ruby eyes were looking up at him in surprise.

"You're awake," Shadow said softly, reaching up to run a hand over his peach cheek.

He nuzzled the hand. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper, regarding his mate with confused crimson-tinted emeralds. "...Was it another test?"

Shadow shook his head as he realised these so-called "tests" must have been a part of Black Doom's memory-erase, leaning forward to cup his hands over the other hedgehog's own. "No. You were attacked... We went down to the surface of that planet, remember?" Some part of what he said must have clicked in place with his other and the knife called 'guilt' twisted a deeper wound in his gut. "You were out of it for several days; it's no surprise you don't remember something."

He looked away, feeling ashamed. "I can't believe I let my guard down. Stupid planet-dwellers..."

"Happens to the best of us." Shadow gave him an encouraging smile even if it didn't reach his eyes. "But Lord Doom wants you to retrain yourself for a month. He was quite...disappointed with how things went."

"At least it's just a retrain." He laughed lightly, shoulders shaking with mirth. "I've probably gotten rusty or something." He pulled his hands away and cracked his knuckles. "We haven't attacked a planet in so long; I can't wait to shed some blood."

Shadow watched him talk with sad eyes. It was the same voice but it wasn't; those brilliant emerald eyes were tainted with crimson blood; that gorgeous blue fur was now as dark as his own; the laugh he just heard was nothing short of sinister and deadly.

It wasn't _his_ Sonic.

Not for the first time, Shadow cursed Black Doom for being immortal even after death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Sometime later; Earth –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days went by slowly now that Sonic wasn't around anymore but it wasn't long before a month turned into fifteen years or so. Some things changed yet most of the time they stayed the same. Espio Chameleon reflected on these things as he wiped a cloth over another table in the cafe. Vector was out with friends; Martina's cram school classes would have just finished, so his son was on his way home, and Eggman was at the Prower residence helping Tails finish their latest joint project, leaving him alone to look after the cafe.

He sighed as he stood from where he had leant over, throwing the wash rag over his shoulder. Business had been slow lately, reminding him of a time when he, Vector and Charmy waited around a makeshift office for work that would never come.

His thoughts went back to the younger bee as they often did; after his divorce with Cream, Charmy had all but disappeared, leaving no clue to his absence other than a note saying he was going to travel the world. Espio thought of Waffle and how the young rabbit wanted to pull free of his mother's leash and find his father. Even though they hadn't seen him in years, Charmy still sent welfare money to Cream to help her get by in raising their son with the help of her mother, Vanilla.

Amy and Tails lived together in Mystic Ruins with their daughter Lina, now a happily married couple of ten years. Tails had never quite gotten over Sonic's choice and it was a general agreement amongst the adults to never mention his name around him, as Tails would often get moody and bury himself in his work for days. While Amy worked at the local bakery, he was teaching science technology at a university in downtown Station Square.

Lina was like her father – a brilliant twin-tailed kitsune who had been taken under Eggman's wing at a young age. Unfortunately, she had picked up on her 'uncle' Knuckles' tendency to swear sometime around then as well. She had been pushed forward to high school like Tails had been and was rather popular amongst her peers much to her disgust – she was a techno geek through and through.

Rouge and Knuckles had moved to a quaint little A-frame house just outside the city in the suburbs not long after she gave birth to their son, Bandit. Rouge was now a stay-at-home mother while Knuckles, having grown tired of the quiet life, became an archeologist after attending the university where Tails taught his classes. He was currently home from a recent finding overseas in Cat Country, but was set to return to work in about a week's time.

From the moment he was born, Bandit was a rogue child, liking to giving his parents heart attacks by doing the unthinkable. Though it had smoothed out as he got older, Bandit was still the trouble-making youngster everyone remembered him to be and often got himself into trouble. His patriarchal inheritance, the Master Emerald, lay around his neck as it was shrunk to the size of regular Emeralds thanks to a device Tails and Eggman whipped up together.

Bandit had a younger sister by the name of Diamond, born a year after he had been. Diamond was purely Rouge's child, unlike her brother, and had taken a liking to precious gemstones at a young age. The girl was studying to become a treasure hunter nee archeologist like her father was and poured her heart and soul into her studies. She had been pestering Martina to go out on a date for years, kind of like how Amy used to be with Sonic but not bordering on fangirlism, and didn't mind if they stayed friends.

And Martina... Espio smiled and shook his head at the thought of his son. Martina was special, having been born with a magical gene that only showed up in various people once every thousand years. They had stuck him with the name after they discovered that his powers brought out a female side. With his aqua-green hair, blue skin and amethyst eyes, Martina – from the age of ten onwards – had unwillingly picked up his own fanclub despite his name. Espio had trained him to be a ninja since before he could walk and he sometimes used that training to escape the fangirls, much to his amusement.

"I'm home."

'_Speak of the devil...'_ Espio turned around and smiled at his son, watching Martina close the door and kick off his sneakers at the doorway, picking them up as he went, his other hand clutching at a strap to the backpack slung over his shoulder. "Welcome home. How was cram school?"

The blue chameleon rolled his eyes heavenward and let out a sigh. "I swear, sometimes I want to smack that teacher so hard his entire family would feel it. Or at least give him a nosebleed in female form. I honestly don't know how Diamond can stand him."

Espio put his hands on his hips, almost immediately going into 'mother-mode' as Vector so fondly called it. "The difference between you and Diamond is that she actually _wants_ to graduate with a degree in something. You don't graduate just by sitting around playing video games all day."

"How many times have we had this conversation now? I've lost track." Martina threw up his hands, walking past him towards the entryway to the apartment out back. "Honestly, I've got years to learn something. Let me be a kid while I have the chance." When he got no response from his 'mother', Martina all but slammed the door.

He sighed, drawing his hands together as his face saddened and he leant against a table. He had _tried_ to be the best parent he could be, yet he and Martina always seemed to have this conversation once or twice every two weeks. The ground shook and Espio had to hold onto the table that he leant against to steady himself, frowning. "Martina! How many times to I have to tell you not to use magic in the house! Especially earthquakes!"

The teenager poked his head out of the doorway to the cafe from the connected house, a piece of bread in his mouth with an accusing look on his face. "It's not me, mum! I swear!"

"Then what...?" A sudden movement out the corner of his eye made him turn his head and stare out the large glass windows that surrounded the cafe on all sides. "No... It can't be!"

The Black Arms...?

Attacking the city again...?

Then...had Shadow...had Shadow _lied_ to them all those years ago...?

Martina noticed the way he was looking at the creatures outside and moved closer, thumb and forefinger taking hold of the bread he was chewing on to keep it in his mouth as the building shook again. "Mum, who're those guys? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Parental instinct told Espio to move in front of his child and he did so, earning a weird look as he glanced over his shoulder, beginning to undress from the standard cafe uniform he wore. "Martina, when I say run I want you to run." His voice was so calm he even surprised himself, although current visions of strangling Shadow ran through his mind. "This is something you can't understand."

The blue chameleon gritted his teeth angrily; again...again his mother treated him like he was just a child... "Try me," he hissed, crumbling what was left of his snack in his hand and letting it fall to the floor. "Is this some kind of enemy you and dad faced in the past?"

"Head out the back door and go to Knuckles'. Rouge will look after you." Espio purposefully ignored his son's question, thinking carefully. His kunai and ninja stars lay up in the attic collecting dust along with everything else from the time of the Chaotix Detective Agency, and only something short of a miracle was going to allow him to head up there and back down in such a short amount of time.

"Mum, you know that Bandit's just going to head into battle regardless of what his parents say." Martina crossed his arms over his chest, the tassels of his red hoodie swaying lightly as he did so. "Who's to say that I won't tag along? You're out of practice; there's no way you could survive out there without some form of backup." He sighed, closing the gap between them and reaching around to hug his 'mother' from behind. "I know you worry about me. You have every right to but...don't you think it's time I learned to stand on my own? I have my magic. I can take care of myself."

"I don't want to loose you." Espio relished the hug – Martina hadn't hugged him since he was a child. "You've no idea how close I came to loosing your father a couple of times in the past... You're inexperienced...anything could happen out there..."

'_Just like with Mighty...'_

"The only way I'm going to get experience is if you let me come with you," the boy gently coaxed, squeezing his waist reassuringly.

The purple chameleon heaved a deep sigh, closing his eyes tight as he squeezed back. "You're right... You can come on the condition that you stay close to me and listen to what I say." At Martina's nod, Espio resigned himself to fate and broke away from his son's grasp, readying himself for battle with a stern face. "Let's go."

Yet every time he blinked he could see the fallen form of an armadillo, body shot through with lasers and blood pooling around his head like a halo. He remembered crying from the loss, vowing on the grave of his best friend to never let another person die in his care.

'_Please, God. If you exist...please don't let me loose my baby like I lost Mighty.'_

End of chapter five


	6. Chapter VI

"_Lyuc ec hayn. Dra scydan asanymt et hayn. Lymm du ouih sycdan, so asanymt. Lymm du ouih scydan_."

He stood on a surface-dweller structure – a skyscraper if he wasn't mistaken – surrounded by the brilliant glowing gemstones that were the Chaos Emeralds. The words he chanted were in an ancient form of the Black Arms speech; the only thing that would activate their true power.

The screams and cries of doom from down below brought a wicked smile to his lips; music. Pure, utter music. These pathetic humans couldn't begin to comprehend the power they held behind their fear. Power that would feed the Black Arms for years to come.

Shadow was off on his own mission, leaving him alone and to rely on the giants of their army for protection. He closed his eyes and snorted – lumbering _fools_! What did he, a being of pure Chaos, need for their _protection_?

A scrabbling sound caught his attention and he spared a glance over his shoulder, watching a red-furred creature haul himself over and onto the roof of the building. How dare this surface-dweller interrupt such a sacred ritual! But, he digressed, the pitiful fool had no idea what he was barging in on. And he ignored the little nag in the back of his mind that said the creature was familiar in some way.

The red creature seemed startled by his appearance for some reason. "Sonic?" it asked in a whisper that reached his ears over the hum of the Emeralds.

He snarled, breaking his concentration for a moment as he turned to face it. "I don't know how you know my name, surface-dweller," he sneered, letting his hands fall to his sides. His wicked smile returned, startling his opponent even more if it was possible. "But you've just unleashed Chaos by interrupting my ritual."

"Chaos? Sonic, what...what're you talking about? What's Shadow done to you?"

Sonic only smiled darkly and raised his right hand, watching with crimson-tinted eyes as Chaos began to flow from its confines in the Emeralds. "_Ed ryc pakih_." He laughed, throwing his head back as angry black and red clouds began to cover the sky of the planet. "Chaos has begun...and there's nothing you can do to stop it, surface-dweller. Your world is doomed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter VI  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I also disclaim rights to the Al-Bhed language; it belongs to Square-Enix. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie; a couple of _Sonic Underground_ DVDs and a few _Sonic X_ season II episodes that I caught on VHS.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just like twenty years ago.

Heck; it was like seventy years ago aboard the ARK...to those select few who remembered that event. And it was only two people in the entire world – he, and a murderous black hedgehog – who had been around to witness it.

Tyler Evander; known simply as 'The Commander' during his years with G.U.N; was locked in a staring contest with said hedgehog, gun held shakily in his hands. That hedgehog had the nerve to smile, the nerve to show up _here_ of all places.

Maria's grave.

Black aliens surrounded them as Shadow walked confidently forward, the creatures blocking off Tyler's escape routes. The seventy-eight year-old man swallowed deeply, tightening his grip on his weapon. "Y-you're supposed to be dead!"

He stopped walking towards him only to stand in between the gravestones of Maria and the professor, eyes dark with a wicked smile. "Supposed to be. You should know by now that nothing can kill me, Evander. I came here to finish some business between us. Business that should have been finished years ago." Shadow's hand trailed over the top of Maria's headstone almost mockingly.

Tyler gritted his teeth and closed his eyes; even after all these years...even after all this time he was still _afraid_ of this creature. He had seen the things Shadow could do several times before... Mismatched eyes opened again. "What do you want, you bastard?"

"...You were the one who told G.U.N about me, weren't you?" he whispered, crimson eyes narrowing accusingly. Shadow's stance changed, head tilted like a curious child. His smile grew as he saw Tyler falter. "Seventy years ago. I remember... I remember looking out my confines and seeing you, just an eight-year-old child then. You stared at me in horror; you knew what the professor had created."

"What are you...?"

"I used to see you trailing after Maria," Shadow continued, interrupting the former G.U.N commander as his voice dropped a few octaves. "You'd never enter my chambers with her, though. And then one day...you just stopped. I used to ask Maria about what happened to her little friend, but she'd just drop the subject and move onto something else."

"Shut up," the human hissed, rearranging his grip on the cold, hard metal it surrounded. "You've got no right to talk about her..."

"Your absence upset her; she didn't know why you stopped hanging around her," he purred, leaning casually against the stone tablet that pronounced her dead. "But I saw you. I saw you trailing after us, trying to hide whenever you thought one of us was looking. You were curious..._too_ curious for your own good. You wanted to know why this hedgehog, this _creature_ took Maria's attention away from you."

Tyler fumbled with his gun, sweaty palms making it almost impossible for him to hold it. Shadow had him pinned down perfectly, he realised as he glared hatefully. "Shut _up_!" he growled, trails of perspiration making their way down his aged face.

"You understood what the professor and Black Doom had planned for me." Shadow had leaned off his post by this time and was walking forward, words emphasized with every step, every crunch of autumn leaves beneath his feet. "You were the one who made that call to G.U.N; you were the one who sent them a layout of the ARK's defenses and passcodes. You were the one..."

"_SHUT UP_!" He made to lunge at the hedgehog, only to be swiftly held back by one of the slimmer black aliens and belted in the stomach by another. Tyler coughed violently, weapon clattering to the grass that was moist from last night's rain.

Shadow leaned in, so close they were nose to nose, jerking the old man's head forward by his chin so he could breathe into his ear. "...You were the one who was responsible for Maria's death."

"You held her hostage!" he shrieked, trying in vain to jerk himself free but both the black creature that held him by the arms and Shadow's grip on his chin made it impossible. "You used her as a shield!"

"I did no such thing," he purred darkly, watching with disinterest as his other hand snapped the human's arm back by the shoulder, making him scream. His wicked smile curled more, fingers trailing deftly down to the man's wrist. "I tried to make Maria escape without me; I _wanted_ her to escape without me. She was the one who led me to the escape pod – fit only enough for one person, mind you. Maria shielded me of her own free will when the G.U.N soldiers finally caught up with us."

"_No_!" Tyler screamed in agony, both as his wrist was snapped in two and at the words falling from the other's lips.

Shadow grinned, bearing his teeth as his eyes gleamed maniacally. He'd been wanting to do this for so long... "You see, Evander? Your little friends at G.U.N have been lying to you all these years. They weren't going to pay attention to one child's request to leave his friend alone. Oh no; they had planned to kill everyone from the start. Maria was insignificant to them. Just as you were." His grip on the old man's chin loosened a little and he caressed the bruises there, continuing to smile. "It's your fault she's dead, Evander. Jealousy is a _fickle_ thing, isn't it? But don't worry; you don't have to be jealous that she's dead anymore. I'm sending you to join her at last, like you should have been seventy years ago."

"Shadow...! Shadow, _please **no**_...!"

Tyler was backhanded, almost hard enough to crack his neck but he did feel his jaw break, and he screamed for it. Or at least tried to; it came out as a gurgle with blood spilling from his lips.

"Weak! You're so _pathetic_!" the hedgehog hissed, eyes narrowed in disgust. "Did you know Maria never pleaded the G.U.N soldiers hunting us to stop what they were doing? She knew...she knew what was going to happen. She knew what you'd done." He let out a low, forlorn chuckle as he gripped the other's chin again, trailing fingers along his dislocated jawline. "Tell her I could never forgive you," Shadow cooed softly, raising his eyes to meet the former Commander's.

"Tell her I don't let scum like you live."

Tyler Evander's agonized screams raked the valley of graves, piercing the night air until they died like their owner and joining the millions of others floating around Station Square.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time. In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_"

Martina opened his eyes, watching the fireball in his hands grow to an immense size. He turned swiftly in the direction to where his mother was fighting, surrounded on all sides by the black creatures – he was going to change that. "Hit the deck, mum! This one's gonna hurt! _Dragu Slave_!"

Espio barely had time to dive out of the way as the spell came hurtling forward, a roaring blast of fire. It was _extremely_ lucky for him that Martina's magic refused to hurt anyone related to him by blood, because when the spell exploded, almost everything surrounding it was wiped out completely. The black aliens were destroyed upon impact with the fireball, their screeches of fury dissipating in the air over the howl of flames.

Martina collapsed from where he stood, falling onto his backside and using his palms to keep him upright, tongue lolling about as he gasped for air. "Don't ask me to do that one again," he said between breaths, raising a hand as if to stop any questions. "I don't think I have enough in me left for another _Dragu Slave_."

A low whistle sounded in the air. "Dude, if that's your strongest spell, I'd hate to be on your bad side when you're pissed." Both chameleons lifted their heads to see an echidna with white bangs and large ears land near the edge of the spell-created crater, scratching the back of his neck with a grin. "Hey."

Martina grinned weakly back at his best friend before glancing at his mother. "See? Told ya Bandit would show up." He then followed Bandit's line of vision and covered his exposed female chest with an arm, blushing furiously as he glared. "You damn _pervert_!" he shrieked, voice a few octaves higher because of the body change. "I'll _Dragu Slave_ your ass next time I catch you looking!"

Bandit only smiled smugly at the empty threat – Martina would always threaten him for looking at the breasts that showed up on his person every time he used magic but the other boy would never carry them out. It made you think, really...

"Where's your father?" Espio ignored his son's outburst, looking at the new arrival expectantly. His son was right – wherever Knuckles was, Bandit was sure to follow.

The echidna hybrid shook his head and shrugged. "Dunno. Lost track of him after I saw you guys." The gemstone around his neck, the Master Emerald, began to glow. "Whoa, what the Hell...?"

The older chameleon walked over, leaning forward as if to touch the gem but stopping just a few inches before his fingers touched it. "The Master Emerald only does that when... Oh dear..." Espio sighed and rubbed his temples, looking at the two teenagers. "I want you kids to go back to the cafe and wait for Vector. Don't do _anything_ to get yourselves killed. I'm going to go find Knuckles." He left before they could protest, vanishing into the shadows.

"Damn," Martina swore, standing and crossing his arms over his chest as he glared in the direction his mother went. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mum's right, though. Dad'll go ballistic if nobody was there."

"Dude, it's not as though he doesn't go ballistic on a regular basis..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waffle shielded himself as another blast rocked the house, his mother's arms wrapped around him protectively as she tried to reassure him that it was going to be alright even though her voice cracked with sobs. He wasn't the sheltered nine-year-old she believed him to be; he _knew_ everything wasn't going to be alright. His grandmother was laying dead on the porch because she had defended them from the onslaught, and now those black creatures outside were going to kill them as well.

It wasn't the first time he did it that day, but Waffle put his hands together and prayed for someone to rescue them, for some kind of _miracle_ to happen. A loud crash sounded outside as the door broke in and Cream shrieked, immediately shielding her baby from whatever was coming for them...

"Jeez, if this is the thanks I get for coming back and saving your sorry ass, Cream..." The male voice that had broken through the chaos allowed Waffle to feel his mother freeze up around him. He dared to take a look and his eyes widened in pure disbelief.

"You _bastard_!" Cream yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the newcomer once she turned herself around. "How dare you show up here! How dare...!" She choked on her tears and practically flung herself at him, breaking down in his arms and burying her face in his scarf. "Charmy...!"

The slightly older bee brushed back some of her bangs from her eyes, smiling a little. "Hey, honey..." He wrapped his arms around her and sighed deeply, inhaling her scent. Even though they had divorced years ago, he found himself still as in love with her as he had been when he was a pre-teen.

Waffle had looked away as soon as his mother had left his side, feeling confused. A part of him ached to run over and hug his father, to feel those arms around him for the first time since babyhood; whereas another part wanted to scream at him for leaving them. He wrapped his arms around himself as he spared his parents a glance before turning away again, suddenly feeling alone. Booted feet appeared in his line of vision and he looked up, receiving a small smile from his father as he squatted down.

"Hey, kiddo..." Charmy suddenly found himself with another armful of rabbit, this time his son. He smiled a little at the muffled cry of "dad" and wondered to himself once again how could he have abandoned this little piece of fluffball. "S'okay, kiddo. I'm here."

"The phonelines are down." Cream looked over at the two of them from where she stood holding her cell phone, dropping the useless piece of technology to the floor. "I was talking with Amy before they attacked." She paused, bowing her head in respect for her mother's last actions. "We should probably get to the Prower's; I'm sure Tails and Eggman will have something to help us."

Charmy nodded, setting his son down onto the carpeted floor of the house. "You're right. Grab anything you want. We'll leave in five." Cream agreed and set off to gather some clothing for herself and their son, leaving Waffle to clutch at his father's hand like a lifeline.

Funny how some things bring a family together again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miles! Eggman! Now will be as good a time as any!"

Amy Rose-Prower stood in the middle of a small group of larvae aliens, piko-piko mallet raised and ready, back to back with her daughter as they guarded the basement. Lina stomped on one that got too close, her two tails twitching behind her in anticipation.

The red-furred kitsune looked over her shoulder at her mother. "I have a fair idea of what they're getting ready, and why it's taking so long, but we need to hold up, mum."

Amy sighed, lowering her head after she smashed another larvae into squishy little pieces. "You're right. Of course you're right. I'm just..." She shook her head. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knuckles shielded his face with his arms as the Chaos began to spread, dreadlocks being whipped behind him as soon as the band holding them back had snapped. A large circular motion had begun in the clouds above them, sort of like the eye of a tornado, as thunder rolled and lightning crashed. Winds howled as the hedgehog before him laughed, the sound sending shivers up Knuckles' spine.

This wasn't Sonic.

This wasn't the one he had called his rival long before they called each other friends.

This wasn't the same hedgehog he'd found annoying yet sought after to make his life exciting.

This wasn't the one who had convinced him to move down to the surface.

...This wasn't the one who convinced him to marry Rouge...

'_I swear, Sonic,'_ he hissed in his mind, narrowing violet eyes. '_I'll find out what Shadow did to you and make things right. I swear I will.'_

End of chapter six


	7. Chapter VII

"Martina! Bandit!"

Said teenagers looked off to the right to see Martina's father coming up to them in a sprint, looking all the more worse for wear. It had been roughly fifteen minutes since Espio had told them to come back here and they had been talking some things over. The blue chameleon glared at his best friend as if daring him to say anything as Vector swept his son into a bear hug, only receiving a snicker from the echidna hybrid.

"Thank God you're alright," he murmured into his son's hair, giving him one last squeeze before letting go. Vector gave Bandit a smile and looked around them. "Where's your mother?"

"Mum went off to find Uncle Knuckles about a quarter of an hour ago after he told us to wait here for you," Martina stated, tightening the silver-plated red bandanna around his head. He brushed hair out of his eyes after he was done, glancing at his friend. "Bandit and I have been taking care of things here."

Bandit nodded, grinning as he flexed a wrist. "Between my fists and Martina's magic, none of those black creatures have even gotten close to us, Uncle Vector."

The crocodile sighed, thankful his mate and son were alright. "We should probably get going and find them. Knowing your mother, he got himself into trouble." A hand on his arm stopped him from turning away to head off again and he looked back at Martina.

"Dad, I want the lowdown on these aliens. Mum seemed upset about them earlier for some reason and I want to know what's going on before I get involved more."

"Yeah. My parent's didn't say diddly-squat either."

Martina cocked an eyebrow and gave his friend a look. "Diddly-squat?"

Bandit shrugged. "Something I picked up from Diamond."

"Riiiiight. Sometimes I think she's the older sibling out of the two of you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Wind suddenly seemed to pick up around them and all three males shielded their faces, looking up to see a plane hovering above them before it landed. The hatch opened and they found themselves being greeted by a red-faced Eggman. Even though the doctor was pushing seventy, he still looked the same as he did twenty years ago despite the change of clothing style.

"We're pulling back and regrouping," the human explained, ushering the other three in. Vector pushed the two boys ahead of him, being careful to avoid the various craters Martina had made earlier with his magic. "Something's not right." He turned to the crocodile. "Where's Espio?"

"He went off to find Knuckles a little while ago." Vector didn't bother to hide the worried look on his face. Of course, his mate had the ability to stay out of sight if he wanted but who knew the kind of senses those creatures had. "I have a feeling that we'll meet up with them later." The former detective looked around the interior of the aircraft as Martina and Bandit went to reunite with their friends, whistling lowly. "So this is what you've been working on with Tails lately?"

Eggman nodded, pressing a button to close the hatchway. "Welcome aboard the Blue Typhoon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter VII  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I also disclaim rights to the Al-Bhed language; it belongs to Square-Enix. I also don't own the spells Martina uses; they are copyright to whoever created _Slayers_. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie; a couple of _Sonic Underground_ DVDs and a few _Sonic X_ season II episodes that I caught on VHS.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like your little friends are fleeing."

Knuckles looked over his shoulder to where Sonic's eyes were trained, watching a blue and silver aircraft take off the direction of Rail Canyon. He turned back, shifting his stance as he cracked his knuckles, receiving a look from the other. "You aren't going to join them?" he purred darkly, laying his hand down on one Emerald, the yellow one.

"I'll meet up with them later," the echidna growled, narrowing his eyes. "I want to know what's happened to you, Sonic; why you're like this. If I have to go through you to get answers, then I will." Knuckles smirked, crouching a bit more. "It'll be just like old times."

The golden-coloured gemstone floated upward, following his palm, and he chuckled at the 31-year-old. "You talk as if we've done battle before, surface-dweller. While you are slightly familiar, don't expect that to get you away from my wrath."

They regarded each other with cool stares momentarily, sizing each other up as cool rooftop winds blew past, heated slightly by the growing number of fires in the city.

The two suddenly exploded into action.

Sonic leapt forward and slammed his fist against Knuckles' blocked arms. His power far outdid the echidna's own and Knuckles skidded back, leaving two trenches in the cement where his feet dug in. Sonic spun around and turned his movements into a kick, his leg connecting with Knuckles' shoulder and sending the echidna tumbling to land on his feet in a crouch on the third turn of his body.

The hedgehog laughed, flexing his fist. "There's no chance of your win against one who is created from Chaos." The yellow Emerald hummed as though in agreement, hovering above his head.

Knuckles ground his teeth together; breath coming out in short huffs as he stood properly, locking his shoulder back into place from where it had dislocated from his fall. "Yeah right." He suddenly smiled and closed his eyes, concentrating. When he opened them again, the crimson Emerald was floating next to him and the other was staring at him with what appeared to be a dropped jaw. His smile became a smirk. "I've used Emeralds before. I know how to draw on their power."

Sonic snarled and jumped forward to meet him head-on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where're we heading?" Vector asked. Eggman had taken him on a tour of the aircraft and the two of them were now in the cockpit, Tails flying the ship with assistance from his daughter and the other adults at various stations.

"One of my former bases," the ex-mad scientist explained, leaning slightly against one of the consoles. "I have something there that might help us. It was never completed but with Tails, Lina and I working on it, it shouldn't take that long. Maybe a week tops."

Rouge stopped fussing over her teenage son, leaving him to run off and join his best friend and sister in the inner games room. "Do you think they'll be able to track us down?"

Her words held a double meaning and the doctor regarded her seriously. "I gave the boys the locations of my labs in case of emergencies; Espio will know where to go. If he meets up with Knuckles, everything will be fine," he reassured her. Rouge sighed in relief and went back to her control panel, taking the seat in front of it.

"Well now, isn't this all nice and cozy?" The voice behind him made Vector freeze a little, looking over his shoulder before he turned fully. Charmy grinned at him, looking a little sheepish as one arm looped around Cream's waist. "Heya."

Everyone turned to see Vector's reaction, even Tails although his eyes trailed back to the skies every so often. Charmy squeaked as he was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug from his foster father, then hit over the head, which resulted in an undignified "Ow!" from the bee.

"Where have you _been_, you idiot!" the crocodile roared, making the large group jump at the ferocity. "Years without any _clue_! Do you have any idea how _worried sick_ Espio and I have been about you!"

"I...I didn't mean to make you worry, Vector." Charmy looked down at his boots, feeling a little like a scolded teenager when he was really just in his late twenties. After a reassuring squeeze from Cream, he continued. "I just...I was too caught up in a few things to make any other contact aside from sending Cream money."

" 'Too caught up in a few things'?" Vector's voice had lowered to a growl, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping impatiently on the floor of the Blue Typhoon, waiting for an explanation.

The bee lowered his head a little more. "I...I never told you guys before...but...well... I'mfromtheroyalfamilyoftheGoldenHiveColonyinthesouthernhemisphere."

Silence shifted through the cockpit as the rushed sentence was realized. Vector nodded for him to continue, his eyes wide. "My dad sent me a letter about ten years ago, saying it was time for me to take over the throne. I told him I was already married but he didn't approve of Cream; it's the reason why I had to divorce her." Charmy sighed and shook his head, looking up at last.

"I didn't want you guys to know back then because I was a little afraid of being left out because of my status and all. I was fine with you and Espio adopting me because it meant that I was free of my responsibilities...partially. As my dad's only male heir, I had to reassure them that the colony had a future. I didn't find out until later that Cream was pregnant, and by then it was already too late."

"So you stuck around for Waffle's birth and then you went." Amy's voice held a disapproving, matter-of-fact tone but she could understand that royal families had their traditions that could not be broken. However, she could hold nothing but dislike for him, as Cream had confided in her with her broken heart.

Charmy bowed his head again under everyone's scrutiny, feeling a little hurt by Amy's obvious point. "After it was taken care of, I renounced my claim to the throne and really did travel the world. Any money I made, no matter how little, I sent directly to Cream. I felt so guilty..."

"And so you should be, you _jerk_!" Amy had finally lost control of herself, hopping out of her seat and storming up to him, pushing past Vector and Eggman. "Do you know how _long_ it took me to convince Cream nothing was wrong with her? Do you know how many nights I woke up to hear her _crying_ next door! Do you know...!"

"Amy, _please_; that's enough!" Cream's sudden raised voice made everyone stare at her, for the rabbit hadn't always been known to shout or raise her voice, even when Waffle had been naughty every once in a while. She settled for a small glare at the older hedgehogette and clenched fists at her sides. "Charmy _knows_! He and I have talked things over and it's all right!" She sighed, settling against his arm and linking her fingers through his with a squeeze as her voice returned to normal. "I'm grateful for what you did for me back then, but you don't need to make the wound any deeper than it is." Cream suddenly smiled shyly, poking her index fingers together. "We've talked about it and...we're going to remarry once this is all over."

Amy looked at her friend in shock before everything registered and narrowed her eyes, shooting the bee a look. "_Fine_. But if you make her cry again, you little bastard," she began, emphasizing her words with pokes into his chest. "You'll be meeting my piko-piko mallet face-to-face. _Got it_?"

Her daughter broke through the tense air with a cry of "Rail Canyon dead ahead!" Amy gave him one last look before turning around and going back to her seat. Charmy let out a sigh of relief and glanced at Cream, who giggled, and the two of them turned to leave the cockpit to tell the kids, Vector and Eggman following behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Station Square lay in ruins.

Bodies upon bodies of human people rested in piles, some separate from others.

Espio bowed his head in respect for the dead, hands clenching at his sides as he closed his eyes. Too much...this was just too much! What did Shadow hope to accomplish by maiming the entire populace of the planet? He had heard about the black hedgehog's past from the others; he understood, at least slightly, what Shadow must have felt when Eggman released him from his Prison Island confines.

There were many times when he wanted the humans to pay for what their gangster populace did to Mighty but why make others pay for the crimes of the few? That was why he had joined the Agency back then; to make sure that nobody would die like his best friend had...

"Fancy seeing you here." His eyes opened and he whirled his head at the voice, coming face-to-face with Shadow himself. The hedgehog wore a smirk on his lips, arms crossed over his chest in a regal manner as he leant on one foot slightly.

Espio shivered when he saw specks of blood throughout that black fur as he turned around to face him fully. "What are you doing?" he hissed, hands tightening enough to draw blood from beneath his skin. "Why did you lie to us? To Sonic? I thought he meant something to you? You were soulmates; soulmates shouldn't have to lie to each other."

He saw something flicker in Shadow's eyes at the name, but it was gone as quickly as it had showed itself. Shadow laughed, low and dark as he regarded the chameleon. "I thought it would have been obvious what I was doing," he purred, licking his lips as he began to walk around the ninja. "Liberating this planet from its flaws. Under my command, the populace shall be cleansed of its imperfection." He waved a hand at the surroundings. "The bodies you see around you, and your own, shall be made into fine Black Arms soldiers; you shall all be reborn as members of our perfect army."

Espio closed his eyes, composing himself as he had been taught to in his days as a trainee ninja. "Why did you lie to us?" he whispered, feeling Shadow's crimson gaze before he opened his eyes again, twisting his head to face the hedgehog. "You said that the Black Arms were a free-spirited race; that you led a rebellion against Black Doom."

"The part I said about the Black Arms was all true." Shadow chuckled softly, stopping behind him with his arms behind his back as he looked towards the black and red clouds in the sky. "But they do not wish to be returned to their former bodies. Some have been around for far too long and would die were they turned back. Not all of us are immortal."

The chameleon turned to face him again, not liking to keep his back to Shadow too long. "And what about Sonic? What have you done to him?"

The Ultimate Lifeform cocked an eyebrow, not seemingly bothered by talking about his mate this time around. "Done to him? I've done nothing to him...just returned him to his true self."

"True self?"

"Pure, raw, immaculate..." Shadow grinned widely, bearing his fangs. "My mate is no longer tainted by memories of you pathetic mortals. He's who he was meant to be, who Black Doom _created_ him to be. A being of perfect, unadulterated Chaos like myself. My mate...the one who shall rule over the Black Arms by my side for all eternity."

"It's not him though, is it?" The hedgehog looked at him and Espio continued. "It's not him. Not that same smile; that laugh... Everything you loved about him has changed because you changed him."

"He's who he was meant to be," Shadow whispered, lowering his gaze to the ground. "That's what makes it enough."

End of chapter seven


	8. Chapter VIII

Shadow roamed the hallways of the Black Comet, searching for his mate. His encounter with Espio had made him think more than he wanted to admit and the more he thought, the more he couldn't help but agree with the chameleon.

It wasn't Sonic.

It just wasn't the hedgehog he'd fallen in love with.

When he'd left the chameleon standing where he was, he'd gone off to look for his other. The skyscraper where the Emeralds rested had displayed signs of a battle and familiar scrapes in the concrete were the telltale sign that Knuckles was the challenger. But the echidna was nowhere to be found and that was when he knew that his mate had gone back to the comet.

'_I thought I could fool myself by pretending that the Sonic from before never existed_,' Shadow thought to himself as he stared at the entrance to the dungeons. They were normally reserved for the more out-of-control soldiers or those that refused to obey, but this was the only logical place... '_It was senseless of me to even try. How could I forget that smile, those eyes...? All those wonderful things about him that attracted me to him in the first place_?'

Sure enough, he found his mate standing in front of a cell, arms crossed over his chest and a curious expression on his face as he leaned forward slightly, studying the cell's contents intently. He looked up when he felt Shadow's gaze though, giving a coy smile and walking forward to link his fingers through Shadow's own. Sonic kissed him softly.

"We have our first prisoner of war," he purred lightly, trailing his fingers through Shadow's dark fur. He lead his other over to the cell, leaning his head on his shoulder to make him look to the right. Even though the dungeons were as dark as ever, he could make out the amethyst eyes glaring tiredly at him and hear the low thrum of a growl from the back of the echidna's throat, as though questioning his actions.

Shadow merely smiled coldly at Knuckles as he played his part and wrapped his arms tighter around his mate, squeezing his hip possessively. "Excellent, my beloved." He nuzzled the other hedgehog's neck, dipping his tongue out to taste the fur there. He felt Sonic shiver beneath his hands as he looked into the cell again and, seeing the echidna watching, allowed his eyes to soften and a sad look to appear on his face.

The action itself made Knuckles' eyes widen as he nodded slightly in understanding.

Neither the two of them, nor Sonic, noticed a slit appear horizontally on Shadow's forehead through the red streak and open, revealing a hint of gold before it closed itself and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter VIII  
**Written by Takato Metallium

_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I also disclaim rights to the Al-Bhed language; it belongs to Square-Enix. I also don't own the spells Martina uses; they are copyright to whoever created _Slayers_. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie; a couple of _Sonic Underground_ DVDs and a few _Sonic X_ season II episodes that I caught on VHS.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the deal, Lina?"

The teenagers and one preteen were seated around the game room deep within the Blue Typhoon; eyes on the red-furred kitsune as Diamond did the talking. Their parents were currently working on a way to get into Eggman's old Rail Canyon base. "Why're the oldies so worked up about these aliens?"

Lina sighed and leant back against the Ping-Pong table next to Waffle, running a hand through her cowlick. "You all remember the time my parents had that fight because we found those old photographs up in the attic?" They all nodded, shivering at the memory of Tails and Amy's marriage on the line. Those two were by far the scariest of the adults when angry. Lina dug into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out an old newspaper clipping, passing it to Martina who sat perched on the pool table.

"Wait a minute..." The chameleon re-read the title of the clipping. "I remember having to do a report on this in grade school cram class. My folks were pretty reluctant to tell me anything, so I had to find out about it for myself."

Bandit blinked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over his best friend's shoulder. "Oh yeah. I remember now. History class, right? They made us learn about that Sonic guy and Uncle Tails got all mad at us when we asked about him."

Lina bowed her head a little as Waffle left her side to join the others, looking at her sneakers. "Dad told me about it after the Blue Typhoon left ground; he and that guy were best friends and mum used to have a huge crush on him. Something happened twenty years ago the first time that comet appeared, something I don't know about –" she glared at her friends as they gasped in mock horror, "– and they lost all contact with him."

"Hey, you don't think those black creatures came from that comet, do you?" Diamond asked, tilting her head in thought. "Don't give me that look. Anyway; do you think that Sonic guy's disappearance has anything to do with them?"

"You might be onto something, Di," Martina mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at them. "Your parents were more involved with the Shadow incident than mine were, right? And I don't think Waffle's parents were either."

"Shadow...?" Bandit blinked in confusion and they all sighed in annoyance. Everything was flying over his head, as usual.

"Don't you remember _anything_?" Lina rubbed her temples, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. "Uncle Eggman told us a story one time when we were younger about his grandfather's creation, PROJECT: Shadow, and the tragedy aboard the Space Colony ARK over seventy years ago. He included, might I add, how he released Shadow from Prison Island as a part of one of his plans."

The echidna hybrid scratched the back of his neck just below his short dreadlocks, still confused. "I thought that story was just to help us get to sleep..."

The teenagers and one preteen sighed and looked at each other; back to square one _again_...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knuckles."

The whisper of his name and a rattling of keys woke the echidna up from his slumber. Ruby eyes stared at him through the darkness of his cell and he tilted his head up, yearning to rub sleep from his eyes but couldn't considering they were shackled to the ground.

"Shadow; what the Hell...?"

"You need to get out of here," the black hedgehog continued, already unlocking the chains and taking him by the arm to haul him up. "Now. Before anyone else wakes up."

Knuckles snatched away his arm with a glare and stood on his own, rotating his shoulders and neck. "No. I want answers and I want them now. Why did you see a need to lie to us?"

Shadow sighed and bowed his head, knowing the stubborn echidna wouldn't budge otherwise. "I was ordered to, alright?" he snapped in a low hiss. "Black Doom is still alive; just dormant in my body. Professor Gerald created me to be a vessel for it when he died. I can't do much, but I can get you back down to the surface to warn everyone."

"Warn them?" Amethyst eyes narrowed although they still displayed some disbelief. "Warn them about what exactly? As far as I can see, there's nothing to warn them about."

"The Chaos Emeralds are amplifiers of a great ritual only Sonic knows how to do. They are planet destroyers...and my mate is their pathway."

"Start talking sense, Shadow," Knuckles ground out, gritting his teeth. "When you say 'pathway', do you mean like a channel for their energy?"

"Yes, exactly. Sonic and I are both created from pure Chaos, but only he was created at the same time as the Emeralds," Shadow continued, now beginning to pace the dank cell. "He can draw on their power without thinking about it whereas I need to concentrate. Super Sonic was never really a hidden part of his soul – it was his true self, who he was always supposed to be..."

"Well now. _This_ I never expected to see." The two jumped at the voice and the clanging of metal that indicated the cell door being closed. Crimson-tinted emerald eyes narrowed at them and a cold smile curled. "Betraying your own people, Shadow?" Sonic purred darkly, smile curling a little more as he leant against the bars of the cell with one arm. "Betraying me? I expected better of you, my beloved."

"Sonic..." Shadow faced his mate, trying to take his hand through the bars as he pulled away from them. "Sonic, this isn't real! None of this is! We aren't supposed to be here!"

"You've forgotten our one purpose, love," the other hedgehog continued as though he hadn't even spoken, shaking his head as if reprimanding a child. "To bring perfect order to planets under the rule of the Black Arms." He grinned, raising a hand. The cell keys rattled on the floor before they flew into his grasp, his fist curling around them. "Perhaps you need to be reminded of that fact."

"Sonic, please! Listen to me!" He made a desperate reach for his mate's arm through the cell bars, only to fall short by a few inches and looked up pleadingly into his eyes. "This is fake! This isn't...this isn't _you_!"

"It's funny." Sonic smirked bitterly, running a hand through his quills. "I thought I could trust you...you betrayed that trust, Shadow, when you brought me here."

Knuckles gaped, finally speaking up as he approached the barrier. "You...you remember...?"

"Of course I do, you fool," he snarled, eyes narrowing as he turned to face them. "I remember you. I remember Tails. I remember Amy. I remember _everyone_. Lord Doom didn't erase my memories like he thought he did. I still had my sack...and in it were my albums. I spent days and nights trying to remember who you all were...and why you betrayed me."

"What...what are you talking about? We never...we never betrayed you!"

"But you did," Sonic purred, chuckling forlornly. "You didn't see through _his_ lies. You let him take me without a second thought. And now you'll suffer the consequences." He turned to leave, closing his eyes. "You'll all suffer."

"You see?" The deep rumbling voice made the two of them look at Shadow, only for Knuckles to be shocked at what he saw. The black hedgehog's normally crimson eyes were burning gold and narrowed, and a third eye had opened on his forehead – a sign that Black Doom's spirit had finally succeeded in taking control of his host. "I made a mistake in removing his memories, but he's still loyal." He looked at the other hedgehog. "You have a task to do. Get to it."

"Yes, Lord Doom."

Shadow's eyes and voice returned to normal but the third eye stayed where it was. "No...no; this can't be happening!" His hands flew to his head, doubling over as if in pain. He raised his head slightly, meeting his mate's gaze. "Sonic...Sonic, please; don't listen to him! I...I..."

Sonic stared at him coldly, looking down at him with contempt. "You what?"

"I...I love you..."

That dark smile returned and he laughed, throwing his head back. "You _love_ me? What kind of a fool do you _think_ I am! I don't fall for the same lie twice!"

"But I..." Shadow was cut off as his other turned swiftly and stalked out of the dungeons, leaving behind a broken soul and a confused echidna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...And we're in." Eggman wiped his face with a handkerchief as the group of adults managed to pry away the last piece of wood covering the entrance to his former Rail Canyon base. Rouge was starting to get worried about her husband, as was Vector about Espio. It had been over an hour since their escape from Station Square and the bat was muttering something about 'should have given him his communicator before he left'.

"So what are we looking for?" Charmy grunted as he pulled the large plank away, tossing it over to the other pile. Cream coughed as dust rolled up out of the entrance, covering her nose as the smell of damp and rusty things reached them.

"Something that looks quite similar to the Eclipse Canon aboard the ARK," the ex-mad scientist grumbled, placing the handkerchief back into his jacket pocket. "And activate any mechs you find; we'll need all the help we can get. I'll reprogram them, the rest of you find what we're looking for."

They agreed and split up, unaware of the glowing red eyes watching them.

End of chapter eight


	9. Chapter IX

His old self would have been disgusted by what he had to do. People change, however, and even a former heart-of-gold hero like himself could fall into darkness.

Sonic stood in the centre of the ring of Emeralds once again, eyes closed and hands raised as he chanted softly. Playing the role of an amnesiac fool had been much too easy – if Shadow couldn't see through something his own lies had created, then the so-called 'Ultimate Lifeform' was just as gullible as those pathetic mortals.

Crimson-tinted emerald eyes opened and he looked down at the city of Station Square. One or two humans had escaped the release of Chaos yesterday, but not for long; the energy that contaminated the air was in every inhale of breath they made and they, too, would soon die from exposure.

"Worthless fools," he murmured to himself, breaking the chant even as it neared its end. Sonic lowered his arms, staring at the city coldly. Had this been how Shadow had felt twenty years ago after his first release? He clenched his hands into fists at the thought of his mate, growling lowly even as the Emeralds hummed softly to sooth him. He would never calm down though; Shadow, his mate whom he had loved with all his heart, had betrayed him.

"I'll make you pay, my beloved," Sonic whispered darkly, eyes narrowing as he watched the sun set over the horizon. "I'll play your little game. I'll make you want me like you've never wanted anyone else. I'll make you scream my name, make you beg for my forgiveness. I'll make you mine in every way imaginable and then I'll give you nothing; make you crave me, crave my voice, my touch... Until you're broken, unable to think for yourself without thinking of me."

The red Emerald before hum hummed brightly and he laughed, face illuminated by its light as his hand deftly caressed its surface. "Yes, my precious. You may have a taste of his Chaos. But not too much, mind you – I do still want him alive after all."

Sonic _Chaos Controlled_ from the roof, taking the Emeralds with him this time. They had done their work after all – they deserved a 'special treat'...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter IX  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I also disclaim rights to the Al-Bhed language; it belongs to Square-Enix. I also don't own the spells Martina uses; they are copyright to whoever created _Slayers_. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie; a couple of _Sonic Underground_ DVDs and a few _Sonic X_ season II episodes that I caught on VHS.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Martina; can I...talk to you?"

The chameleon looked up to see Bandit standing in the doorway to his room and nodded, motioning for him to come in and close the door. Night had long since fallen over Rail Canyon and the teenagers had been told to stay aboard the Blue Typhoon while their parents searched the old base. Lina, Diamond and Waffle were being restless in the game room and Martina himself only just got back from the deck where he'd been watching the stars. The stars and their patterns dictated what type of magic he could use the next day, so doing that had become sort of a ritual.

"What's up, Bandit?"

Bandit sat down heavily on the spare half of the bed, hunching over and pressing his folded hands to his forehead. "Martina...we've been friends for a long time, right?"

Martina leant back on his palms and tilted his head to look at the ceiling. "Pretty much from the moment we were able to communicate as kids." He sent a sidelong glance to his best friend. "Why do you ask?"

The hybrid sighed deeply, raising his head and turning it to meet amethyst eyes. "I...I want to take the next step with you."

The other teen blinked rapidly as he closed the space between them. "Bandit, what...?"

Bandit cupped his hand over Martina's ungloved one, pressing a finger to his lips with the other to cut him off. "I...I didn't know if there would be another day after tomorrow, so I didn't want to wait any longer." His finger left the other's mouth and he placed it on Martina's other side, a leg joining it soon after as he proceeded to straddle his best friend, hunching over him. "Please... I...I love you... Give me a chance?"

"Bandit," Martina whispered, looking up into hazel eyes that held nothing but the purest love he had ever seen. He tilted his head again, hesitatingly raising his hands to place them on the hybrid's waist as their lips met...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence had reigned between them since Shadow had been locked in here with him, Knuckles mused with a low yawn. The hedgehog sat slumped against another wall, head in his hands. The golden third eye hadn't disappeared like they assumed it would and it was rather unnerving to know that Black Doom could listen and foil any escape plan they made.

Surprising to popular belief, Knuckles had grown up and he wasn't about to make a mistake and start a fight between the two of them like he would have done as a teenager. No; as much as he hated to admit it, he needed Shadow right now... The echidna ran a hand along the cell's floor, stopping to think for a moment before it hit him. Duh – he was an archeologist; he was _supposed_ to know the difference between metal and earth.

"Hey, Shadow." His hushed voice broke through the other's moping and his cellmate looked up, appearing confused and disoriented. "This comet's just a hunk of rock, right? I mean, there's no pipelines or whatever running beneath us?"

"Of course it's rock; the cables we use to attach ourselves to another planet are mutated old tree roots from a time long gone," Shadow explained, watching him stand. "What are you getting at?"

Knuckles grinned, rubbing the spikes on his fists. "You're forgetting that I'm an echidna and that dirt is my specialty. I can dig us out of here no problem."

"And what are you going to do next?" The new voice made them jump slightly and they turned towards the bars to see Espio fade into sight on the opposite wall. The chameleon gave them a smile as he jumped from his perch, landing on his feet. "I may be rusty when it comes to my ninjutsu, but at least I can still sneak around."

"Espio, what're you doing here?" Knuckles returned the smile, closing his hands around two bars. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but how did you get here in the first place?"

He spared a glance in Shadow's direction. "One of your friends gave me a lift. One of those flying creatures, I believe."

Shadow gave a startled look as he stood as well. "Must have been Cerberus," he muttered to himself, looking away with a small smile.

The sound of a metal door clanging open in the distance cut the reunion short and Espio put a finger to his lips, fading out of sight again as he backed away. Knuckles stood away from the cell bars just as two of the slimmer Black Arms soldiers rounded the corners. The two stopped in front of the cell and one made a growling noise that Shadow seemed to understand.

"They want me to go with them," the hedgehog whispered as he stepped up to Knuckles from behind. "You and Espio make your escape – I'll cause a distraction."

"We're not leaving without you," Knuckles hissed as his cellmate stepped forward voluntarily.

"And I'm not leaving without Sonic." Shadow paused and looked back at the echidna. "I'll try and talk sense into him. You two find Cerberus and get out of here – he's easy to spot because of his markings..." One of the soldiers growled impatiently and Shadow snapped a growl back as they lead him away and out of the dungeons.

Espio appeared again, smiling slightly. "It's nice to know that something I said made him see sense." He looked at Knuckles. "Hang tight while I go get the keys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lina looked up from where she was doing research on her laptop, watching Diamond walk into their room with a blush on her face and a disappointed look in her eyes. The kitsune turned back to her work. "He turned you down again, huh?"

Diamond shook her head furiously, her blush spreading to her ears. "No... I didn't even get a chance to ask."

Lina took off her reading glasses and blew on them softly, wiping away dust with her shirt before she raised her jade eyes to look at her friend again. "What's the problem then?"

"I...I opened the door, cause I thought no one was there and I could surprise him..." The hybrid sat down on the top bunk, carefully avoiding a sleeping Waffle on the bed below. "...My brother bet me to it."

Lina fumbled with her glasses in shock, scooping them up just before they hit the floor. "You...you mean to say that Martina and Bandit – _our_ Martina and Bandit – were...?"

Diamond nodded forlornly. "Doing the horizontal tango."

Waffle mumbled something and rolled over, facing the wall as Lina blushed with a glare. "You didn't have to put it so bluntly, you know," she napped before her face softened. "How are you taking it?"

Diamond sighed and flopped back onto her bed, the springs creaking beneath her. "I'm okay with it. I always knew he'd end up with either one of us, and Bandit had one up on me by being his best friend. I'd rather Martina be with my brother than one of the other fangirls anyway; at least I know they'll look after each other." She looked over the side of her bed and down at her friend. "What're you doing, Lina?"

"Creating a special facemask for all of us." The kitsune did some more typing before she looked up again, adjusting her glasses. "Something's contaminating the air outside, and oxygen has been replaced by a lethal substance. Bandit should have no trouble, since he possesses the Master Emerald, and neither should Martina or his family, because his magic will protect them, but the rest of us need something to be able to breath with when we go back to the city."

"We're going back?"

"Just as soon as Uncle Eggman's weapon is finished." Lina saved her work and snapped her laptop shut, placing it on the bedside table. "It would be easier if we could get to the original Eclipse Cannon aboard the ARK, but I doubt there'd be any shuttles to that destination anytime soon. The Blue Typhoon can be transformed into a spaceship if we really need it to be; all it needs is a little mechanical adjusting and the power of the Master Emerald to fly it through space."

Diamond yawned and stretched, twisting so she could curl up under the covers of her bed. "We should get some sleep, like we should have done hours ago. Night, Lina."

"Night, Di."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow grunted as he was roughly shoved into the room, the two soldiers closing the door and locking it as he fell to his knees. He had long ago recognized the route as the one normally taken to the master bedchambers – his old room. The black hedgehog rubbed the arm he'd fallen on even though the scrapes were already healing as he glanced around and stood. He could only hope that Knuckles and Espio had gotten away...

"Shadow..." The low purr made him realized his mate was standing in front of him, crimson-tinted emeralds half-lidded. Sonic smiled coyly and leant upward, capturing his lips in a feverish kiss. Shadow was soon lost in a haze of lust and desire as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and craned his neck downward. He missed the other hedgehog's eyes opening with a deadly gleam, nor the cruel smirk that curled on the lips he was kissing.

He was the first to pull away, licking his lips as he met his mate's gaze. "And what was that for?" he purred in satisfaction. '_Distraction...you're distracting; remember? He pushed your affections aside like they meant nothing.'_

Sonic leant up to kiss him again, running his left hand through the other's white chestfur. '_Mustn't get too carried away with this,'_ he mused to himself, letting out a low moan as he pressed Shadow against the locked door and slid himself up against him. '_Mmm...I could...so easily...'_ The hum that reverberated in his head cleared his thoughts, and he silently thanked his Emeralds. "Aren't I allowed to?" he asked huskily as he pulled away, trailing light kisses along Shadow's jawline.

His mate groaned and he felt arms tighten around his waist. "I thought you..."

"I was just mad earlier," he purred against his neck, deftly trailing his fingers down the black hedgehog's chest. "Can you blame me? You, talking to him...the one who betrayed me."

"Sonic, nobody betrayed you," Shadow whispered even as he moaned under his mate's touch. "Nobody ever has. Please, believe me."

"Why should I believe you?" He pulled away again and turned from him, wrapping his arms around himself and giving a fake sniff. Thank Lord Doom for all of Amy's acting lessons...the traitorous little bitch was actually useful for something. "You betrayed my trust by talking to him. Actually, you betrayed my trust twice before that. You didn't bother telling me that my memories were fake...and you lied to me to bring me here." Sonic looked over his shoulder, giving his mate a glimpse of sad eyes before he turned his head forward again. "Sometimes I think you don't care at all, Shadow."

"Of course I care!" Shadow tried to envelope him in a hug but the other hedgehog moved away as soon as he got close, dancing away from his touch. "I lied to you because I was ordered to, Sonic," he whispered, staring longingly at his mate. "I...I betrayed your trust because I was ordered to."

"Again; again with your orders!" Sonic whirled around to face him, looking hurt. "Didn't you ever consider my feelings, Shadow! _My_ **_feelings_**! Didn't you ever consider that I couldn't take one more heartache? Yes; I was sick of being a hero but you didn't have to lie to me!" '_Any minute now...'_

"I know!" The Ultimate Lifeform had collapsed to his knees by this time, staring at the floor. "I know," he murmured, just loud enough for them to hear but mostly to himself. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I...I failed again, didn't I? First Maria and now you..." He raised his head, meeting the other's eyes. "I don't deserve forgiveness...but, Sonic..._please_..."

"I'll forgive you," he whispered, crouching down in front of his mate with his head cocked like a curious child. "I'll forgive you if you do me one thing. One little favor. And then you'll be forgiven. Wouldn't that be nice?" He smiled coldly as Shadow nodded, knowing his plan had been played out to a tee. Sonic leant forward on his hands and knees, pushing the other onto his back as he loomed over him with his smile curling more. He kissed him soundly, straddling his waist and cupping creamy-coloured cheeks with his hands. The mouth beneath his own was almost immediately relinquished to his tongue and he couldn't help but moan at the feeling in his chest as his heartbeat died slowly.

The feeling of power.

When he was done, he tilted Shadow's head up by his chin, grinning cruelly at the dreamy expression on his face. '_You're mine...all mine...'_ "I want you," Sonic began huskily, leaning up to whisper in one of his mate's ears as he ran his fingers down his chest again and further south, feeling black fur tense up underneath his touch, "to join me. Join me; help me massacre that pathetic little planet until nothing and no one is left."

"I..." Shadow let loose a sharp intake of breath as he was fondled and caressed, tilting his head back as light kisses reigned on his neck. "...I...don't know..." He moaned in disappointment as the teasing hand left his body.

"Do this for me," his mate purred, raising himself so they were face-to-face, "and you won't just be forgiven." His fingers trailed down again and continued to tease, the cruel grin on his face curling into a smile as he watched the other writhe beneath him. He pulled it away again as he felt the black hedgehog begin to stiffen, eyes narrowing. "Well?"

"Sonic..." Shadow was panting on the cold floor of the master bedchambers, cheeks flushed a slight pink as he looked up into crimson-tinted emeralds that gleamed in the darkness above him. "...Sonic, please...please, don't tease me..." He shivered as his ear was licked and nibbled, opening his mouth to let out a guttural moan as he was being fondled again. "I'll do it," he gasped out, throwing his head back as he bucked underneath that quicksilver touch. "I'll do it...just...please..."

Sonic only smiled and bit roughly down on the coarse fur of his neck, emitting a keening cry from his mate as he pulled away to crouch before he stood. When he was given an incredulous look, his smile grew. "You've agreed," he purred darkly, turning to walk away. "So get to it."

"Wait...wait; _what_?" Shadow was able to regain control of himself, if only a little, as he pulled himself up from the ground. "Get back here and finish what you started!"

The smile on Sonic's lips became coy as he turned around, propping an elbow against a hand and putting his other palm to his chin to fake a thinking pose. "Hm. I do believe our deal was that you'd get what you wanted after you did what I asked. Come now; those humans don't go killing themselves all the time." He left the room feeling ruby eyes gaping a hole into his back, smirking to himself.

'_Phase one complete. After I'm done with him, he'll be begging for me.'_

End of chapter nine


	10. Chapter X

Martina laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with tired, unblinking eye. The arm wrapped around his waist was not his own, but that of the teen he had mated with just hours ago. The bedside clock read two twenty-five in the morning in bright red lettering and, unlike his companion who snored contentedly, he hadn't slept at all.

'_Shit...'_

Martina didn't regret what they'd done – Bandit had beaten him to the proposition to be truthful – and he really wouldn't have mated with anyone else. Somehow he knew; even before they'd raided the attic as kids and found his grandmother's old fortune-telling things; that his soulmate was his best friend. He'd kept it to himself all this time, on the reasoning that he was sure Bandit was straight and he didn't want to upset Diamond _or_ Waffle – the kid had the cutest puppy-love crush on the echidna hybrid...

'_...I just mated with Bandit...'_

The experience had been nothing short of magical, to say the least. The sensation of utter fulfillment left an overjoyed feeling in his stomach, but a heavy heart in his chest. Knowing that there might not be another day after this..._knowing_ that they might not have another chance...

'_...I am no longer alone.'_

Knowing that Bandit was with him gave Martina the courage to face the coming day.

But a thought suddenly hit him and he groaned softly, shutting his eyes.

'_Shit, fudge and damn... What're we going to tell our parents? Aunt Rouge is going to kill me!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter X  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I also disclaim rights to the Al-Bhed language; it belongs to Square-Enix. I also don't own the spells Martina uses; they are copyright to whoever created _Slayers_. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie; a couple of _Sonic Underground_ DVDs and a few _Sonic X_ season II episodes that I caught on VHS.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knuckles gasped softly as they landed outside the half-crushed remains of the cafe in Westopolis, bringing a hand to his throat as he felt it constrict on his air supply. Being a Guardian, he was mostly immune to the effects of Chaos. Still, he sent a questioning look to Espio as the chameleon gave their ride a friendly pat and the request to wait for them.

"Eggman had his main computer here linked via a satellite to the ones at his old bases," Espio explained, looking up forlornly at the building before walking through the damaged entryway. "With any luck, the satellite's still working and we can contact them at Rail Canyon."

"Rouge has probably thrown a fit by now," Knuckles murmured to himself as he followed the other adult into the remains of his home. Most of the cafe had collapsed in on itself during the invasion and the release of Chaos, large chunks of rubble that was once the upstairs apartment of the structure littering the ground. The echidna stepped ahead in front of his companion and pushed aside some of the bigger pieces of floorboard, the two of them stopping when there was a shift in the roof before continuing on their way.

Being a solitary scientist for so long, Eggman had taken up the basement when the cafe had been built, giving the former members of the detective agency the upstairs apartment. There, he housed everything he needed to complete anything he thought of and a bed for when he was sleeping. Knuckles scooped Espio up into his arms despite protests when it was apparent that the steps leading to the basement had collapsed, catching a small draft and gliding carefully down to the floor. He landed right in front of a computer and its console that were at least a quarter the size of what he'd seen in Eggman's possession, the chameleon pulling away from his arms.

"Now," Espio began as he started up the computer, "let's make contact..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Shadow a few minutes to gather himself together and follow his mate down the passageway he'd travelled down, all the while staring bitterly ahead. What had just happened? Why did he agree to do such a horrendous thing once again to the inhabitants of the planet Maria wanted him to protect? Yes; he wanted Sonic's forgiveness, but not if it meant at the cost of another massacre.

Shadow felt...ashamed of himself. Why was he only now just remembering Maria's plea and abiding by it? He had participated in the last slaughter, had _enjoyed_ seeing Tyler Evander – Maria's childhood friend – scream and writhe in pain before he was killed. The howls of the wounded had awakened a demon within a demon that was laughing even now...

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself, stopping just a few steps away from the door at the end of the long passage. "Why am I doing this? What...what have I made Sonic become? What have we become?" Shadow clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes. "Are we...are we destined to forever fall through darkness, our wings broken because of our struggles?" Shadow took a shuddering breath and composed himself, closing the gap to the door and pushing it open, mulling over what he was going to say.

Due to the presence of the Chaos Emeralds, the room glowed colours as bright as those of a rainbow, humming softly in an effort to calm their master. The room was covered in pure crystal glass, the corners of its jagged edges tipped with semi-precious stones of ancient origin. Shadow found himself staring around in awe – how did such a room exist without his knowledge?

"What are you doing here?" The voice made him look ahead to find Sonic lounging slouched on a throne made of the same crystal glass only in a sapphire cut, crimson-tinted eyes narrowing. "Shouldn't you be off hunting humans for me?"

"Sonic...I want to stop this. I want to call of the invasion."

The laugh that followed his statement was nothing short of harsh, echoing off the walls as the other hedgehog raised a hand to caress the ruby-coloured Emerald in front of him. "Shadow, it's much too late to stop." Sonic smiled darkly, bearing his teeth. "Chaos is slowly spreading through the air of their planet; all those who escaped our first bloodbath shall perish once they take a breath. And from their bodies shall rise a new, perfect section of our army...and you want to stop it?"

"Sonic, this is all wrong." Shadow had walked forward during his mate's speech and now stood a mere stride away from him. "Nothing is perfect, you and I both know that. Don't you remember that you swore on Tikal's grave that you would be a better hero?"

"I didn't want to be a hero anymore." Sonic's voice was a low whisper, fingertips lingering against the Emerald he touched as he closed his eyes. "I was never meant to be a hero. Don't you see, Shadow? I was never meant to be awakened until Lord Doom returned to reclaim me. Heroes are a fool's dream, my beloved. A fool's dream. They don't exist."

He sat up properly in his seat and stood, opening his eyes. Shadow saw within those depths a sorrow and loneliness he couldn't reach to save his mate from. "Do you know how many times I saved someone's life? Do you know how many times I was thanked and congratulated and worshipped? Do you know how many times I saved that planet, only to wonder what it would feel like to, just once, cause the destruction I was preventing? I wanted people to fear me as much as they adored me, Shadow. I wanted them to feel the power that continuously saved them from their own pathetic demise. I wanted to know what it was that made you and Eggman and all those others choose the path of destruction.

"And you know what?" Sonic wet his lips deliberately slowly, watching his mate's eyes follow his tongue. "I like it like this. I finally understand – I was meant to do this. I was meant to watch a woman clutch her child in the final throes of death and enjoy it. I was meant to find a thrill in seeing people in pain because of me. For you see, my love; darkness lies in even the one with the greatest heart of gold in existence. And once one is lost to the darkness of their own soul...there is no going back."

"Sonic," Shadow whispered, feeling panic rise up in his chest as the Emeralds began to surround him. His black-furred mate only smiled a bitter smile full of cruelty, sorrow and other mixed emotions... Shadow couldn't help but find it beautiful.

"And if you won't join me, my beloved," he continued as though the other hadn't spoken at all, voice just as hushed as before and raising a hand. "Then I'm afraid that my pets will have a new playmate...and you'll be watching me through the eyes of a puppet."

The Emeralds began to glow brighter than before and the same glow covered around Sonic's hand, whispers of ancient Black Arms dialect flowing from his tongue, making Shadow clutch at his head with both his hands and throw his head back to howl in pain. Sonic watched his mate change, not pausing his chanting even as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Finally, he lowered his hand and hastily wiped it over his muzzle, turning away from the body of his mate.

"Sorry, my beloved," he murmured quietly, "but orders are orders. I'm sure you understand. Lord Doom _will_ rise again...and I can't have you standing in his Lordship's way." There was an eighth Emerald this time as they circled him in comfort as he sat down into the crystal throne and cried; purely black as night with bright fiery red streaks running along every second edge.

Unsurprisingly, this Emerald gave him the most tranquility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Blue Typhoon had lifted off from Rail Canyon base by daylight the next morning, its cargo hold closed off to all but the resident technologists. Tails, Eggman and Lina were already up and working on the large cannon, leaving Amy and the others in charge of piloting the ship. Rouge insisted they head back to the city first, the female bat worrying about her husband with Vector to back her up about his own even though they had received an OK call from them hours before.

Martina, Waffle, Bandit and Diamond were in the game room once again, silent even as the teenage chameleon started a game of pool. Bandit kept on shooting nervous glances at his mate and sister, unsure of what to say while Diamond noticeably kept her distance from the two males, having opted to be on Waffle's team. The young rabbit didn't know anything about what was going on and so chose to stay quiet and not say a thing.

As Waffle was about to take his shot, Bandit's hearing picked up the sound of heavy footsteps. Heavy, _metallic_ footsteps. He raised his finger to his lips and motioned for his friends to hide, pool cues clattering to the floor not a second later.

From his hiding spot behind the pinball machine, Martina could make out a robot that was at _least_ as tall as his father, if not a head or so more, and glowing red eyes in a body of crimson, black and gold. On its left shoulder pad stood an ancient symbol; Omega; and the clicking and whirring indicated that the robot was doing a room scan. It raised its arms, hands disappearing to be replaced by cannons...

...And all Hell broke loose.

End of chapter ten


	11. Chapter XI

Sonic had fallen asleep on the sapphire throne in the room made of crystal, draped on his chest across one arm of the large dais and knees curled up to his stomach, one arm dangling over the side while on the other rested his head. The eight Emeralds had moved away since their master was a lot calmer than before although the crimson and ebony one stayed near, precariously so. His ear twitched as he felt a hand running through his quills, and his eyes slowly began to blink open.

"Go back to sleep, my little one." It was the same voice but it was too deep to be his. A thumb trailed down the matted peach fur of his muzzle, tracing the tear tracks from hours ago as three golden eyes gleamed down at him from an all-too-familiar face. "You need your rest for the final ritual. You've done well. Better than I expected."

"Shadow," he whispered, eyes half-lidded pools of sadness. No; it wasn't his mate. What he'd done hadn't been a dream. Looking down at him from his other's body was his lord and master.

Black Doom.

The grandmaster of the Black Arms smiled wickedly, bearing fangs as he leaned down so they were almost nose to nose. "He wanted to abandon our cause, remember? He wanted to abandon you," the immortal purred into his ear, making him shiver underneath his touch. "You're better off forgetting about him. Now rest, little one. Just rest."

Sonic closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back to where it had rested on his arm, the welled-up tears falling silently as he slowly drifted. The hand left his cheek and he relaxed a little more, the calm of sleep claiming him as he lay slumped on the crystallized throne. Black Doom stared down at his creation, hand lingering in the air just above peach fur before he finally pulled away fully. He snorted in disdain, looking at the red and black Emerald that floated and spun nearby, feeling a heated glare from within it.

"A fool's dream," he whispered, returning his gaze to the black hedgehog on the throne, repeating the earlier words he'd heard from within the body he now occupied. Black Doom raised a hand – the same one that had been stroking through shivering black fur – and looked at it, wondering what had compelled him to calm the other down. "You were right, my creation; being a hero is a fool's dream. But a fool's dream you followed so dearly and loyally. Loyalty you should have kept only for your master." He smiled again, this one just as wicked and deadly as before as he lowered his hand again. "You'll see. You'll see your true purpose come the destruction of this planet. You'll learn that with you at my side, the Black Arms will rule the galaxy in all our glory. And you..." The smile became fond, if not a touch gentle, and golden eyes narrowed. "...You shall become the ultimate warrior, the greatest soldier of darkness in existence."

"And you shall become mine once again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Even Angels Fall  
****Chapter XI  
**Written by Takato Metallium  
_Disclaimer:_ I disclaim all rights to Sonikku-tachi. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team and others. I also disclaim rights to the Al-Bhed language; it belongs to Square-Enix. I also don't own the spells Martina uses; they are copyright to whoever created _Slayers_. I only own these versions, the fic, the idea and not much else next to a Shadow plushie; a couple of _Sonic Underground_ DVDs and a few _Sonic X_ season II episodes that I caught on VHS.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright_! _FLARE ARROW_!"

Martina turned and ran after the others as soon as his spell had been released, coming up behind his mate. Still, he didn't know how a mech could have gotten on board the Blue Typhoon without either one of them or an adult noticing last night. Diamond headed the group of teenagers with Waffle tucked under one of her arms, beating her bat wings to give herself a boost of speed while the preteen in her grasp clutched at her arm with a scared expression on his face. Bandit followed after his sister, not having the advantage of wings like she did, and kept looking over his shoulder every once in a while at the chameleon behind him.

"Shit!" Martina swore as he barely danced out of the way of another round of blasts from the robot following them, turning his moves into a twist and summoning another round of _Flare Arrow_s. Oh how he wanted to _Dragu Slave_ this guy's shiny metallic arse...but he could only use Shamanist magic today, unfortunately.

"Martina! Take my hand!" Bandit had slowed down a little, his arm stretched back behind him. Getting the hint, the teenager grasped his mate's hand and swung him around as far as the hallway allowed him to, letting him go when the timing was right. A slight green glow had surrounded the echidna hybrid as he called on the Master Emerald's powers, fist cocked before he slammed it into the mech, using the momentum to hoist himself up and over it, taking it down with him.

Diamond stopped to lean against a wall of the corridor, letting go of Waffle as she watched Martina's hands glow a lighter blue. He called out to her brother, telling Bandit to get off the mech and come back towards them, which he did.

"_Holy wind, wind which flows gently across the land; let all things be filled with your pure breath_. _VAN REHL_!"

The chameleon collapsed to his knees once the robot was frozen solid, leaning back on his hands as his chest heaved. The other three came up around him...and that was when he noticed the direction of Bandit's eyes and scowled. "I AM SO GOING TO _DRAGU SLAVE_ YOUR ARSE, BANDIT! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! I DON'T CARE IF WE HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!"

Silence reigned in the corridor and Martina put his head into his hands. "Fuck. I did _not_ say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He opened his eyes, the world slowly swimming back into focus. He was expecting a slaughterhouse like the one he had left, before his gaze landed upon a young peach-coloured echidna, apparently female. She gasped in astonishment and dropped the Chaos Emerald in her grasp. He watched it clatter to the ground with cold eyes that reverted back to the girl before him, who was trembling and bowed as though he was a God..._

_"What did you think you were doing with my little pets?" he hissed dangerously, eyes narrowing as the dropped Emerald rose to join its brethren surrounding him at his command._

_"I...forgive me, please!" The girl raised her head, daring to look up. "Please, my Lord; my name is Tikal. I had hoped to borrow your gemstones to subdue a water creature that is running rampant. Y-you see, my tribe provoked it into attacking them but I...I could not allow them to hurt one another...! One more bloodbath and my race will become extinct!"_

_His green eyes gleamed with a particular cruelty and he smiled the same wicked smile a demon would. "Bloodbath, you say? Well then...all you had to do was ask." He licked his lips at the prospect, looking at the surrounding area. A shrine...? And the air felt slightly chilled, almost as though they were at a high altitude... He stepped down from the dais, turning his gaze back to the girl. "Tell me, my dear; where are we?"_

_Tikal smiled gently, if not a little nervously, and bowed again. "Angel Island, my Lord. It has been approximately half a century since we left the surface of the planet."_

_His smile widened, bearing small fangs and teeth. "Dear girl, please. I am no Lord or God, merely a daemon placed on this planet to kill." He raised his hands and a dark light began to surround his body, his eyes turning white as his fur shed to black and the quills on his head uplifted as though they were static. Tikal stumbled back in fear as the Chaos Emeralds glowed in acknowledgement to his change and he took her by the arm to stop her from falling back, his smile curling all the more._

_"**Chaos Control**."_

Sonic sat up and rubbed the back of his head, realizing he'd fallen off the crystal glass throne as the dream-memory ended. Yes; that had been what he'd said and how everything regarding Tikal and Chaos happened. He picked himself up and stood, looking contemplative even as he yawned. His words...he'd spoken the truth – he _was_ a daemon sent to murder, sent to...kill. The formerly blue hedgehog sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, wishing they were another's.

"How could I have fooled myself to think any differently?" he murmured, once again sitting down on the throne and looking at his bare feet. The flame patterns running up his legs and over his arms were fascinating, as they weren't like any other Black Arms markings he had seen. "No matter how many lives I saved, I was still destined to take them away. No matter how many times I saved that world, I was still destined to destroy it."

Sonic looked up a little as the eighth Emerald floated and spun in front of him and uncurled himself, reaching out to take it from the air. He stroked it with his thumbs, staring at it in wonder. "You understand, don't you, Shadow?" he whispered, closing his eyes as he envisioned peach cheeks and a crimson gaze. "You understand what it's like. You're the only one who ever could..." He sniffled a little, tears forming in his eyes as he held the ruby and ebony Emerald tightly to his chest. "I wish I didn't have to do that to you, to make you become this, but your soul was blocking Lord Doom's...and I've never been able to escape destiny..."

Sonic curled up again, knees to his chest as he ran his fingers deftly over the surface of the Emerald in his grasp, his eyes dulled from the sadness he felt. But he would put his personal feelings aside for the Black Arms, for his Lord. The door to the crystalline chamber opened with a soft sound and he hastily dropped the gemstone he was holding, the clatter echoing ominously.

"It's time, my little one." Golden eyes gleamed down at him from Shadow's body, a wicked smile curling on those lips that used to be his. "Time for the final ritual to be completed." As Sonic was pulled out of his seat and into arms that used to offer comfort, he found himself trembling, feeling weak at the knees. A hand lifted his head and he stared his master in the eyes, one hand in white chestfur that he used to fondle in the throes of passion and the other captured in a steel grip that used to be so gentle.

It wasn't Shadow, his mind screamed at him as his neck was nuzzled and licked and nipped and the hand left his chin to trail downwards.

It wasn't Shadow, his mind screamed at him as he was pulled closer, black fingers running through equally ebony fur over a taunt chest.

It wasn't Shadow, his mind screamed at him even as his stomach churned and his blood ran cold.

"You're mine," purred that voice against his throat, too deep to be his and yet it had melded with the memories of his mate. "You're mine. I created you, I made you, I reclaimed you... You're mine, my little puppet."

It wasn't Shadow, it wasn't Shadow, IT WASN'T SHADOW!

But Sonic's memories of his mate were warping and twisting even as his mind screamed those words.

Shivers raked his body as he opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, and once again looked up into golden eyes. "Shadow...Shadow...whatever you're thinking of doing...d-don't..." He swallowed deeply, suddenly feeling afraid as he was pressed against the abandoned crystal throne. He didn't know why he was pleading; Shadow had never listened to him before, what made this time any different?

"Hush, little one," the black hedgehog murmured silkily, pressing a finger to peach lips as he smiled seductively. "Why should I punish you when you haven't done anything wrong? No. Now come; it's time to bring a new order to this planet."

End of chapter eleven


	12. Chapter XII

It was all coming to an end.

That much Knuckles Echidna knew as his wife beated him upside the head for making her worry before he was engulfed in a hug of relief. Chaos called out to the former Guardian as the reunion took place inside the Blue Typhoon's hull.

"We need to leave."

The hugging and general "are you alright"s stopped as everyone turned to look at him as though he had finally lost it. "What are you talking about, Knuckles?" Amy raised clenched fists, her jade eyes narrowing in anger. "We need to take out these creatures once and for all!"

"I saw him." The other adults didn't need to be told who he was talking about. "Both Espio and I did. We need to get off this planet _now_!"

Silence reigned amongst them before Tails spoke. "Are you sure it was...him?"

Espio released himself from his husband's arms, turning to face the group. "I know of no other hedgehog I've seen so tormented and be able to act as though nothing was wrong." He spared a hidden glance at Knuckles, a concerned look on his face. They weren't about to mention the fact that Shadow had helped them escape, for who knew whose side the black hedgehog would be on if they met up again. "We're pretty much sure that the aliens who attacked Station Square, Central City and Westopolis were all under his command."

"But how can that be?" Cream looked down at the floor, wringing her hands in unease. "The last time we saw him, he..."

"People change, Cream," Tails spoke softly from the main pilot seat where he sat staring out the windows around them, making sure they wouldn't be ambushed. "They can change a lot. Don't you remember Knuckles telling us that he said he was never meant to be a hero? Amy's right; we need to stop them here and now."

"We don't stand a chance at our current strength," Eggman tried to reason with the twin-tailed kitsune, looking up at him. Even as an evil scientist, he had known when the time was to run. "We don't have the Emeralds on our side this time and it will only be us against them – G.U.N's forces were destroyed days ago. Everyone else is already dead."

"Don't forget that they've somehow poisoned the air," Charmy pointed out from Cream's side, his arm around her waist holding her tightly. "It's too heavy for me or anyone else to fly through and you can't breathe very well. The Blue Typhoon's the only thing that can sustain flight long enough to get through the atmosphere with the Master Emerald backing up its power supply."

Rouge crossed her arms and leant against a console next to her husband. "So what do we do? I'm all for staying and kicking some arse."

The group of adults looked at each other in silence – for once, through all their years of fighting, they didn't know what to do.

They were torn down the middle...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every soldier aboard the Black Comet had been gathered for this final moment.

Sonic stood quietly by his mate's side as the congregation was addressed in the tongue of the Black Arms, the Chaos Emeralds floating and spinning around him, the crimson and ebony one held tightly to his chest. He could understand every word of what was being said, yet he didn't want to know. Head bowed, he lightly stroked the Emerald he held, hearing its bittersweet humming in his mind much like a lover's whisper.

His heart and soul were torn...at least they would be if he had them.

He was confused, like memories had been ripped from the pages of his mind, leaving an empty void that couldn't be filled.

He knew that the one in front of him wasn't his mate...at least in essence.

A loud roar that cruelly mimicked cheering rose up from before him and he opened his eyes, looking down at the crowd. From larvae, to soldier, to giants, to hawks...they were all gathered, all looking up at them as though they held all the secrets in the universe.

An arm wrapped around him and he jumped, the motion causing him to drop the Emerald in his grasp, meeting the golden eyes of the grandmaster. Shadow leaned forward, leaning up to whisper into his ear.

"It's time."

Wordlessly, Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated on the Chaos, ignoring the cold feeling that had wormed its way into his stomach.

"_Chaos Control_..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bandit helped his mate stand from where he had collapsed onto the floor, sending a worried glance to his sister and the preteen beside her. Diamond was looking anywhere in the hallway but at them and Waffle's innocent green eyes were full of accusation and hurt... Crap; he'd forgotten all about the crush Waffle had on him...

"Shit! What the Hell happened here, you guys?" The four of them turned to see Lina poking at the frozen-solid mech, adjusting her goggles in astonishment as she examined the ice. While they were glad for her distraction, Waffle turned his attention back to the two older males and asked the question only someone in puppy love could ask.

"Why him?" the preteen rabbit asked, lowering his eyes to the floor of the Blue Typhoon and closing them. His hands clenched repeatedly at his sides as he breathed shakily, trying to remind himself that he had nothing to be jealous over.

Martina was the one to answer him, looking away to the side of the hallway. "Because we were destined, Waffle. We are each other's soulmate..."

"_I don't want to hear it from you_!" The older teenagers looked at him in surprise, for Waffle was like his mother and hardly ever raised his voice. It echoed ominously down the metallic hallway, and they could see him seething in nothing but hatred. He looked at the echidna hybrid imploringly, eyes wide and unfocused as his voice became its usual soft tone. "Bandit...Bandit, please...please tell me that I heard wrong..."

The Guardian shook his head, unconsciously reaching out and taking his mate's hand gently. "You...you didn't. Martina and I mated last night...we didn't know if there was going to be another tomorrow... Didn't want to take any more chances..."

Waffle's large ears drooped even more as he looked at his feet. "I...I see..."

"I hate to break up the love fest, you guys," Lina interrupted again, earning looks from her friends. "But, I repeat, what the Hell happened here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It appeared above them in a flash of blue-white light – a gigantic meteor at least a _third_ the size of their planet. It crushed buildings, destroyed monuments, caused tremors and tidal waves in the nearby waterworks dam. Were there any humans around to witness it, they would have run and hidden in fear of what was to come.

The crew aboard the Blue Typhoon did no such thing however, but they took their other's hand in order to give themselves strength. There was a sudden noise and thundering sound; they watched thousand-year-old tree roots from a time long gone thrust themselves deep within the concrete streets devoid of human life.

Tails looked down at his long-time teammates from the pilot's seat, apprehension and worry etched in the far back of his eyes. The twenty-nine year-old fox wouldn't let on that he wanted to flee with his tails between his legs. No. Sonic had taught him... He trailed off at that thought, closing his eyes. He wouldn't think of him, not when there was a possibility they would have to fight. He didn't want to be caught up in the memories, didn't want to be...

"Tails!" The shout from his co-worker made him look back down again and see Eggman standing at a console, hunched over the computer keyboard. "The Blue Typhoon's detecting life signs on the very top of the Black Comet! Energy readings are off the scale!"

It was time.

He strapped himself back in, not sparing a glance towards the other adults as he started up the engines. "Knuckles, go find Bandit! The Master Emerald needs to be in the chamber for us to take off! Tell the kids to get to their rooms and stay there until we get off-planet!"

Everyone almost immediately went into overdrive at his order, taking their assigned seats and buckling up. Knuckles sent him a small smile before he rushed off down the cockpit entryway as Amy took her space beside her husband's.

'_Please, God,'_ Tails thought, pressing a few buttons on his own console even as his own hands were trembling in excitement and fear. '_If you exist, please...whatever you do...don't let the readings be Sonic...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to slow down as he stood on the rocky edge of the Black Comet, looking down at a demolished world. His eyes and face full of sorrow and sadness, Sonic proceeded to start the ritual he was born to do, performing hand seals as the Emeralds hummed and spun around him bar one.

He could feel those golden eyes on his back, could practically feel his mate's breath down his neck. But no, he reprimanded himself as he continued to whisper ancient Black Arms tongue, it wasn't his mate. His mate hummed and spun beside him, a jewel of crimson and ebony. _Those_ arms he could feel around his waist as if his mate's soul was surrounding him; _those_ hands he longed to feel gliding across his fur; _those_ ruby eyes he longed to see as lips reassured him that he was loved and wanted and needed.

The ritual began to change.

The roaring of an engine swept up to his ears and he opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the blue and yellow and silver hull that was, undoubtedly, a Prower invention. Sonic smiled sadly, able to count every single person on board as tears slowly dripped down his cheeks even as the ritual continued. He could imagine the shocked looks on their faces right now, could imagine questions running through their minds. He sent a silent warning, just a jerk of the head telling them to head up and into the stars.

He knew they could. Tails would never make such a mass machine without some form of a back up plan. There seemed to be a moment's hesitation and the large jet began ascending to the higher skies.

Sonic lowered his head as the Emeralds began to glow and he lowered his arms, the hand seals having ended even as he continued to whisper in an ancient language long forgotten. The crimson and ebony gemstone encasing his mate's soul hummed in approval and encouragement, floating even closer.

A sudden searing pain and the hedgehog arched his back in a scream, hunching over and clutching his head. There was a flash of light and dark grey wings dripping with scarlet blood erupted from his back in a flourish. He breathed deeply, licking his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Lyuc," he whispered in ancient dialect, straighten himself and opening his arms with calm. "Lyuc, lmyea sa ym ouinc. E ys ouin cylnvela."

There was a roar of disapproval behind him but he didn't turn as the Emeralds spun and hummed for a final time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They say that space stretches on infinitely.

That there are a million other galaxies out there beside our own and quite possibly even other lifeforms.

It could have taken a million years of star exploration and technological growth before they could find this tiny planet amongst so many others, fondly known to its inhabitants as "Mobius".

As one planet billions of light-years away exploded, a child was born in Mobotropolis Central Hospital, crying its anguish as though it had known what happened. A small, sapphire-cut baby hedgehog had been born, little fists clenched tightly as it was cleaned off by dutiful nurses and handed to his mother.

Bernice Hedgehog stared at her newborn son for a long time, even as her husband Jules entered the room after spending hours in anxiety outside. The new mother bit her lip and looked into the brilliant emerald green eyes of her child, thinking deeply of a name.

Something seemed to click into place as he stared at her innocently...

"Sonic," she announced suddenly, startling her husband from where he was rubbing proud circles on her back to soothe her tense muscles. When he asked her to repeat what she said, Bernie looked up at him meaningfully, cradling her baby as he began to fall asleep in her arms. "His name...will be Sonic."

Something flickered under the blanket wrapped tightly around his body; small, cherubic-like angel wings of ebony dipped in crimson blood.

Even during man's endless struggle against evil and its vile attempts to crush the human spirit, angels continued to fall and be reborn to begin anew.

Perhaps the same could be said about Sonic the Hedgehog, once a good and true champion of justice before darkness overtook his soul and corrupted him.

Yes. After all this time...

...Even angels fell.

– Fin –

_Notes:_ This chapter is best read while listening to Evanescence's "Anywhere But Home" (live in Paris) CD, since that was where I got most of my inspiration from. Particularly the songs "Thoughtless" (originally by KoRn), "My Immortal" and "My Last Breath", which were constant inspirations for the dark-sided parts.

((sniffles with teary eyes)) My baby is complete. I'd like to thank _everyone_ who has viewed and reviewed this fanfic – especially Chaos Shadow-san, who has given me the inspiration with his reviews (and his own Sonadow fics) to continue when I was distracted by other things and suffering from PMS. I'd also like to thank The Mouse of Anon-san, for her(his?) encouraging review for chapter ten. The rest of you rock just for reading.

I love all you guys and would _love_ to do a sequel to this, but I'm afraid I have other commitments at the moment, such as completing AN5 and learning how to drive. I got my Learner's permit just the other day and my beta reader might maul me if I delay AN5 any longer.

There might be a sequel in the future but if anyone wants to write it for me ((gets spanked for being lazy)), contact me via e-mail to akiyamaryo2005 at yahoo dot com dot au. Fanart of this and anything else Sonic-related can be found by visiting http colon slash-slash strawberryhedgehog dot deviantart dot com, my DA site.

Until next time, this is Takato Metallium signing out.


End file.
